Anonymous Love
by BlackEyedWicca
Summary: Naruto writes a love poem to Sasuke but leaves it as Anonymous, now Sasuke’s on a mission to find out who the hell gave it to him! Rated M For Later Chapters. Chapter 16 up and story is now COMPLETED!
1. The Letter that Starts It All

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Naruto but I really, really, really, really want to :D I do however own the song/poem used because I wrote it GO ME!!!

**Warning:** Okay this is BOYxBOY if you don't like that please LEAVE!! If you wish to flame me because of the pairing then you are AN IDIOT and shouldn't be reading this in the first place let alone taking the time to review it, it just makes you look stupid. If however you want to flame me and my writing I really couldn't care less so do as you will. Also some Sakura bashing and hints of other BOYxBOY pairings YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!

**AN:** Okay this is my first Naruto Fan Fic so reviews and or criticism are GREATLY Appreciated!! Also this is set after the whole Orochimaru incident making Tsunade the Hokage. Also if I make any spelling errors, incorrect names and or screw something up please tell me so I can fix it k? Oh and if you like my poem/song and want to use part of it 4 whatever reason just ask me first k? Thx

Oh and sorry if any Characters are OOC as it is my first Naruto fic

**Kyubbi Talking **(Yes Kyubbi can talk, he's sort of merged with Naruto)

_Poem _(sorry if my poem sucks but yeah it was the best I could do)

_Naruto talking to Kyubbi_

POV Change

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

The Letter that Starts It All

It was early; the sun hadn't even reached the village of Konohagakure making it chilly to anyone not snuggled up in there warm beds, and seriously who in there right mind would be out of bed at four thirty in the morning? Well there is someone, the only person oblivious enough in the village to do such a thing. He didn't notice the cold or the time he was completely focused on the envelope that he held in his hands….that and the mansion door in front of him. What can this blonde boy be doing you may wonder.

Naruto's POV

Bending down with the letter clutched tightly in my hand I took a few shaky breaths. After a few seconds of trying to calm down and failing I came to a decision_ I can't do this_. There was a sound of annoyance in the back of my mind before an annoyed Kyubbi said **Kit, you spent three hours writing that you are going to do it.**

I shook my head violently, I was almost surprised it didn't come flying off. _I can't, what if he finds out it's me?_ Kyubbi sighed **You gave no indication it was you and besides everyone thinks you are the stupid, emotionally blind person you act as during the day.** I pouted, _Yeah, yeah, yeah; you know I think Sakura-Chan would have a heart attack if I came to a meeting without my 'normal' Naruto persona._

I could feel Kyubbi's evil grin **Can we do that? Maybe then she'd stop hitting us and squealing. **Shaking my head at the thoughts he sent me I smiled. _That would be funny but I can't risk Sasuke finding out it's me that wrote the letter._ Looking back down at it I gave a loud sigh. Back to my problem, should I or shouldn't I?

**Kit, just do it, if he finds out and hates you, which I doubt then we can go away with the perverted frog man, leave ourselves or ignore him. Besides, you never know he may even like you back.** Running a hand through my hair, even further messing up my blonde locks I muttered out "He won't like me that's for sure, he's as straight as a god damn board." Plucking up my courage I bent down and pushed the letter under the door.

I could feel Kyubbi give me a mental pat on the back **You're doing the best thing kit and since when is he straight? He's never indicated it.** I shrugged my shoulders _Trust me he's straight and with my luck he's probably in love with Sakura-Chan._ **You thought Iruka was straight but it turned out he was with Kakashi. Besides, he has always hated the fangirls but liked you that's something. Not to mention I think Gaara likes Neji……but I'm not sure it's just something about his smell.**

I gave a dry chuckle _True they were surprising and I was wrong, but I doubt that if Sasuke was gay or bi he'd like me, I'm Naruto remember. _Kyubbi frowned **Your a lot better then what you give yourself credit for, trust me I know.** _This coming from a nine tail fox demon who is sealed inside my stomach after destroying half my village and its population?_

**No this is coming from a friend who has lived inside you for your entire life making him know all your memories, thoughts and dreams. **I blinked _Point taken. Now let's get out of here before anyone notices us. _**Why are you telling me? **_……..Shut up_ I did the hand signs needed all the while grumbling about stupid Kyubbi, which he had the nerve to laugh about. When I finished and appeared in my apartment I found a broken window and a rock on the floor. "This is a bad morning." I murmured while heading towards my kitchen.

Sasuke's POV

Beep, Beep, Beep. My eyes furrowed as I was pulled into the basic sate of consciousness. What the hell is that noise? Beep, Beep, Beep it continued making my eye twitch. Letting out a growl I lifted up my left hand. Beep, Beep, Beep, SMASH!

Ignoring the slight pain in my hand I opened my eyes and rolled over so I was facing my bedside table where on top of it was the remains of my alarm clock. I scowled before pushing myself out of bed, grabbing some clean clothes and heading for the shower, this would be a bad day.

After a nice 15 minute shower I came out with my usual outfit on. My eyes automatically being drawn to my broken clock. Another scowl appeared on my face, I would now have to go out and get a new one, I had wanted to avoid the fangirls today. I rubbed a hand over my eyes I hoped to stop the oncoming headache; just thinking about there squealing hurt my head. You'd have think I could have built up an immunity over the years.

Walking down stairs I avoiding the kitchen, having breakfast could wait, I wasn't in the mood and to quote Shikamaru 'It was to Troublesome'. When I reached the door I felt something under my foot. Taking a few steps back I looked down. "What the?" I muttered while bending down to pick up an envelope. It had my name written on the front written in blue pen. I was instantly intrigued, who would be giving me a letter? It couldn't have been from a fangirl or it would have been in pink or some other ghastly girl colour. Shrugging I opened it; I had nothing pressing to do anyway.

Pulling out a letter I unfolded it, eyebrows knitting together as it revealed a hand written letter. The ink used was black and calligraphy was very fancy and not a single ink smudge, but what was written was even more surprising.

Sasuke,

_When I talk to you, you listen but you do not want to hear_

_When I watch you, you frown for you do not want me there_

_If I ask you a question you grumble or ignore_

_If asked for a favour you'd need to even the score_

_My world is worth your smile which is rarely ever seen_

_Do you realise that one look from you is all I ever need_

_One sigh from you is torment for I can not ask you why_

_I wish that you could open up and let your sadness fly_

_You may try to hide it but I see through your disguise_

_Everyone else is clueless to your web of lies_

_To them you're just a pretty face no matter what you say_

_It's sad that they will love you while you don't care either way_

_When you left I thought that I would just as surely die_

_You didn't even tell us nor even say goodbye_

_But then when you returned the light came back to day_

_Only to be shadowed for what you did not say_

_I thought you might be burdened by all that had been done_

_But when I went to talk to you I felt that I should run_

_No matter what I try to say it just is like before_

_Everything is in its place just as if it was a law_

_But looking at your annoyance when ever we're alone_

_Makes my feelings hesitate in ever being shown_

_Yet when I am around your form, a kiss I wish to share_

_But if I were to give my heart would it make you care?_

_If heartbreak is my option, then why do I still try?_

_If only to be broken and left to sit and cry_

_Because we can not choose the ones we want to hold_

_Even if the ones we love act superior and cold_

_Even if I cannot tell you who I really am_

_For how could you ever love me when I'm another man?_

_But know that I will watch you and help you with your goals_

_For I love ever part of you but mainly just your soul_

Now you may be wondering who I am but I'm afraid that will have to remain hidden. So until we meet again remember I'll see you even if you don't see me.

Anonymous

I blinked my eyes widening by the end. Re-reading it again I waited for something more to happen but when nothing did I carefully folded it and put it in my pocket. A small evil smirk slowly spread across my face "This morning has just become interesting." Opening the door and heading into the village I only had one thought on my mind; let's find out who you are.

* * *

**AN: **Whatcha think? In order to continue this I'll need to know if it's liked….wink, wink, nudge, nudge. Also it will be mainly in Naruto/Kyubbi or Sasuke POV and each chapter will be various interrogations. Ta….oh and the coming chapter will be longer :D 

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	2. Much Strangeness

**Disclaimer: **As I said I don't own Naruto but if that changes you'll be the first to know….well that depends on if I go to the hospital because I fainted from the shock and happiness of being able to make SasuNaru a bigger part of the show...hehehe

**Warning:** Okay this is BOYxBOY if you don't like that please LEAVE!! If you wish to flame me because of the pairing then you are AN IDIOT and shouldn't be reading this in the first place let alone taking the time to review it, it just makes you look stupid. If however you want to flame me and my writing I really couldn't care less so do as you will. Also some Sakura bashing and hints of other BOYxBOY pairings YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!! This warning will be repeated each chapter so if there are new readers etc they will see this.

**AN:** OMG I'm like so stunned 19 reviews for one chapter!!!!! I feel loved, for everyone who reviewed thankyou sooooooooooooooooo much, you're the ones who are making me update quickly!! I'm actually worried, I feel like there is major pressure to make this chapter good lol. Nah it's all good I'll just do my best, and people please don't stop reviewing as I like being on a review high XD Thanks again for all the reviews, I'm probably not going to stop thanking you 'shrugs sheepishly'. Oh and if any1 was wondering Kyubbi in this is male, so hope there's no more confusion on that, ta. Another thing, with Kyubbi being Kyubbi he will be showing no respect for people i.e. no chan's, kun's, sensei's etc.

_Naruto talking to Kyubbi_

**Kyubbi Talking **

_Inner Sasuke_

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Much Strangeness

Naruto's POV

My head collided with the wall for the…twelfth? Or was it thirteenth time? I mentally shrugged before pulling back my head ready to let it join the conveniently placed wall again when a small growl went through my head. **I don't care how bad this day has been stop hitting your head against that wall or I'll be forced to stop you myself.**

A snort came out of my mouth before I could stop it. _How do you plan on doing that you don't even have your own body._ I felt his evil grin as I finished my thought **True but don't forget we share a body, if I share your thoughts you can share mine.** I paled. _You don't mean….._His smile widened further as thoughts of people doing things I never wanted to see appeared. EWWWW, _You sick, perverted, demon fox, I swear you could say thinks to make Jiraiya's toes curl._

**I'm flattered.** I rolled my eyes and leant my head softly against the wall just in case he'd start scolding again; I was waiting for his next lewd remark when he surprised me by softly saying. **If you're really worried or need to talk you can always talk to Iruka, I'm sure he's awake by now and willing to listen. **I smiled slightly. _Yeah I think I will go see him thanks Kyubbi._ He smiled back.

I started walking to my apartment door but stopped before leaving. Turning around I gave the apartment a quick look. The white paint was fading from the walls, there was glass all over the floor thanks to the broken window, the rock that had caused the damage was now sitting next to the other five rocks that had been thrown in my apartment before I had left for Sasuke's this morning, then of course there were my plants and the occasionally article of clothing haphazardly thrown around. Shaking my head sadly I exited my house, locking the door behind before heading in the general direction of Iruka-sensei's.

Sasuke's POV

I managed to make it to the marketplace without being attacked by rabid fangirls, which I was both surprised and suspicious about. They usually came in swarms as soon as I left the house; it was creepy almost like my house was being watched. Still it was making my day easier. "SASUKE KUN" I could just imagine Naruto yelling 'you jinxed it' at this point.

Turning around I saw Sakura waving to me as she practically skipped over. I started walking away from her, hoping she'd for once get the message and leave me alone. Unsurprisingly about three steps later she was hanging from my arm.

"Sasuke Kun, didn't you see me coming towards you?" No you stupid idiot I just don't want you anywhere near me I mentally replied. I didn't look at her but pulled my arm from her grasp not saying anything. From the corner of my eye I saw her smile. "I knew you couldn't have seen me if you started to walk away" I was starting to rethink Naruto's position as the biggest moron in existence.

I kept walking hoping she'd find something else to do or someone else to annoy, but then of course this is Sakura and I probably shouldn't expect miracles. As I suspected she would she started walking beside me "Sasuke Kun, where are you going?" I didn't answer just continued walking. "Can I come with you?" I still wouldn't answer.

I heard her sigh slightly in defeat before saying "Well if you're sure you wouldn't want any company, then I better be heading back home" I gave a 'Hn' and with her head down cast she walked away. I put my hands in my pockets, my right hand fiddled with the note. Who could have wrote it?

The poem said he was a guy and to know so much about me I would have to at least know them, so that would make the potential letter writers be; Kiba, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji and Naruto. I doubted Shikamaru would bother to do anything little alone write a poem for me. It sounded too sane for a confession of love from Lee. Naruto couldn't write it if he tried and he hates me anyway. There would probably be some form of food on it if Chouji wrote it. If Kiba liked me he would probably come up and tell me instead of bothering to write it. Leaving Neji as the writer.

I screwed up my face. Yeah right he wouldn't like me anymore then the others. Still I needed somewhere to start. Heading for Neji's place I took a few steps before stopping. Why the hell was I even doing this? I didn't care when girls fall in love with me, so why the hell would I be interested when a guy did? A voice in my head answered on a bored tone. _Because they sounded sincere instead of some stupid girl's idea of love_. A confused look crossed my face as I decided whether to respond or not. Giving up I mentally answered. Who or what the fuck are you?

_I'm your inner voice and your conscious ._Sasuke blinked, still not moving from his position in the street. Right, well that settles it I'm going insane. The voice in his head gave a reply, furthering his doubts of sanity. _Maybe but the main point of me being here is to tell you your subconscious thoughts about things…at least until you get out of your denial._ Whatever. He mentally reprimanded himself for talking to 'it'. _I'm serious you're not going insane your just confused and going to see who wrote the letter will help. Besides you've got nothing else to do other then go to the hospital or some other stupid thing your thinking about doing._

How did you know what I was going to do? _Duh I'm a part of your mind._ I was unsure how the hell I was going to reply to that, but was thankfully distracted when someone said my name. Coming out of my 'conversation' I found myself looking at a worried Iruka who was holding shopping bags.

Iruka's POV

I had just finished shopping for dinner and was heading home when I noticed Sasuke standing in the middle of the road. Surprised I called his name. He didn't respond, now usually this would be normal for the stoic, antisocial teen but the fact that he made no indication that he even heard me wasn't.

Walking towards him I noticed his eyes had a glazed look, similar to when Naruto was lost in thought. I frowned; Sasuke was never one to ignore his surroundings. Stoping in front of him I said his name again, he was really worrying me, especially since there were about six girls watching him and trying very unsuccessfully to hide.

When his eyes lost there dazed look and focused on me I asked. "Sasuke are you okay?" He blinked seemingly composing himself before saying "I'm fine". He didn't look or seem fine but asking him again would probably result in my untimely death, I opend my mouth to say a goodbye when Sasuke spoke surprising me.

"When you taught me where there any students in my grade who could write poetry?" I'm pretty sure my mouth hit the dirt at his sentence. I tried to make myself answer but all that came out was the occasional vowel sound. Seeing that Sasuke was getting annoyed I managed to calm myself enough to say "Not to my knowledge"

He gave a curt nod before starting to walk past me. When we were level, I couldn't stop my curiosity and asked "Sasuke, why did you want to know?" He just shrugged and walked of. I was still a little confused by Sasuke but shrugged it off as him having a bad day. I was about to head home again when I was almost knocked over by 10 girls who were running after Sasuke. When they disappeared I couldn't help but chuckle, poor Sasuke.

Naruto's POV

I was walking through the village heading towards Iruka-sensei's house when I saw the teacher I was looking for standing in the middle of the street holding his shopping bags. I smiled before calling out "Iruka-Sensei!" He looked up and smiled as he saw me. I ran the rest of the way over to him. "Hello Naruto" he said happily.

"Hi Iruka-sensei, why were you standing in the middle of the street?" He frowned and glanced behind him before saying "I just had an interesting conversation with Sasuke" My eyes widened. _Shit what if he knows?_** I doubt either Sasuke or Iruka know and if you don't believe me then why not ask Iruka?** I was about to ask when he added. **Oh and** **I know this may be hard for you but kit be subtle**.

I gave him a small growl but otherwise ignored his insult to my subtlety. "That teme, what'd he do?" Iruka gave a faint chuckle and started walking in the direction of his house, I followed. "He was just acting strange when I first saw him, he was actually so lost in thoughts that I had to say his name twice before he noticed me and when we were talking he asked me if any of the students at the academy when he went there could write poetry"

I froze. _Holy Shit, he's trying to find out who wrote it. _I started to go into a full out mental panic when Kyubbi threw a feeling of clam over me before speaking **Kit calm down, maybe if he's trying to figure it out you can help him fail.** _What do you mean? _**I don't know just sabotage his attempts at figuring it out.**_ How?_** Oh for god's sake use your head, you've pranked this village for years, do something similar.**

A small smile came across my face. "Naruto?" I looked up at Iruka-sensei who was looking at me worriedly. I gave him a reassuring smile "Sorry Iruka-sensei, I just realized I have to go somewhere, say hi to Kakashi-sensei for me" A faint blush came across his face making me laugh. I waved before running off; I had some Sasuke stalking to do.

* * *

**AN:** Hoped you liked it. Don't worry there will be an interrogating Sasuke and a sabotaging/stalking Naruto next chapter. I hope this was an okay chapter, It was needed so the plot could thicken and continue, next chapter should be better SasuNaru wise : D. Okay here are a few quick things I need to say so okay here they are

1 Inner Sasuke – I read this Naruto story where Sasuke had an inner Sasuke like inner Sakura and I couldn't help putting it in here :D Besides considering he had that time with Orochimaru he's bound to be a bit mentally unstable, lol. Nah it's just like Sakura's inner self, he's not insane.

2 Updating – It's the end of term for me so for the next few updates will be sometime every Sunday or Saturday as I've got tones of exams and assignments due. If I have some extra free time when I'm not studying etc it may be earlier but no promises. Once Schools over and I'm on chrissy holidays I'll be able 2 update a hell of a lot faster.

Well thx's 4 listening, and any questions etc ask me and I'll answer them 2 the best of my ability.

Oh and sorry for any OOCness or any other form of error. If they're a huge thing please tell me an I'll try and correct them thx's :D

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	3. The Interrogation and Stalking Starts

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and Sasuke still aren't mine….sigh, do you think they could be an early Christmas present? Maybe I should ask….or beg….or bribe? Hmmmm this calls 4 some thinking.

**Warning:** Okay this is BOYxBOY if you don't like that please LEAVE!! If you wish to flame me because of the pairing then you are AN IDIOT and shouldn't be reading this in the first place let alone taking the time to review it, it just makes you look stupid. If however you want to flame me and my writing I really couldn't care less so do as you will. Also some Sakura bashing and hints of other BOYxBOY pairings YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!! This warning will be repeated each chapter so if there are new readers etc they will see this.

**AN:** I'm so happy everyone likes my Fic!! I just wanted to say thx to all the reviewers U GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS!!!! Hehehe my friend's been saying that 2 me all week and I just had 2 say it 'shrugs sheepishly' Still again thx's 4 reading and reviewing I love u all :D ALSO A HUGE MAJOR THX'S 2** k1ta.ky0ko** for nagging me to write this earlier and for beta-ing it U Rock!!!! Also I'm so sorry it took a while to put up but for some reason FFN wouldn't let me post 'pouts' So soz about and now with no further delay heres the next part

_Naruto talking to Kyubbi_

**Kyubbi Talking **

_Inner Sasuke_

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

The Interrogation and Stalking Starts

Sasuke's POV

I jumped into the branches of a tree trying to hide and catch my breath. "SASUKE KUN, WHERE ARE YOU" I cringed from the shear volume of the shriek. Staying as still as possible while hiding my chakra signature in case any of the girls were ninjas, I waited. After about 7 minutes my patience payed off as I heard the crying of about 15 fan girls as they trudged home. Sighing I jumped down from the tree I looked around cautiously before heading for the training grounds figuring that I'd have more luck there then at the Hyuuga Residence.

I had almost made it there when I felt the distinct sensation of eyes upon me. I frowned slightly but shrugged it off as a random fan girl. I continued walking only to have the other presence follow me. Getting agitated I stopped walking and spread out my senses, hoping to see who's chakra it was. I found the person hiding in the trees. I was surprised to notice they were male and that there chakra was familiar, before I could learn more he had masked himself and went further into the forest.

I scowled; this day was slowly going from interesting to down right annoying. Picking up my pace I reached the training grounds, without further interruption and set out looking for the Hyuuga. Most of the grounds were empty, so it took me 10 minutes to actually find someone.

I was actually surprised to see him at the training grounds being that he was the laziest person around. I mentally shrugged, it didn't matter if Neji wasn't first Shikamaru would do. Walking up to the lazy ninja who was lying on the ground I nonchalantly said "Shikamaru"

Shikamaru's POV

"Shikamaru" I tore my gaze from the sky to observe the person who had said my name. Uchiha Sasuke, I was mildly surprised, he was usual a very anti social person and yet he was starting a conversation, with me of all people. I sighed slightly, so troublesome. Turning back to the sky I gave a muttered "Sasuke" in reply.

I continued watching the sky, expecting Sasuke to disappear, however he surprised me again by speaking "I need to talk to you." Letting curiosity win over the clouds, I turned back to the Uchiha and asked "Yes?" He closed his eyes and seemed to be trying to put a sentence together. I was about to turn back to the clouds again when I noticed Naruto waving a hand at me from a tree behind Sasuke.

I blinked; Sasuke is still attempting to talk to me? Yes. Naruto is silently trying to get my attention? Yes. I closed my eyes and sighed once again, life was so troublesome. My thoughts were interrupted however as Sasuke spoke "Do you like guys?" My head snapped to Sasuke eyes wide, only to widen further at what I saw. Naruto was nodding his head from behind Sasuke and mouthing 'Say Yes'. What the hell was going on? Did I have enough energy to care? No. Looking into Sasuke's eyes I said "I don't see how that's any of your business Uchiha"

Naruto's POV

"I don't see how that's any of your business Uchiha" I let out a shaky breath, I didn't realise I was holding one in. _Phew, it's a good thing Shikamaru has that kind of personality_. **Indeed, but if you have perked his interest, he will want to know why you are here and trying to influence his decision.** I sighed, _why can't things ever be easy?_ Kyuubi gave a faint smirk. **Life is never easy, now do you want the Uchiha to know you are here? **I sighed before soundlessly jumping down from the tree and silently running behind the bushes that were opposite Shikamaru.

Sasuke's POV

"I don't see how that's any of your business Uchiha" I felt a growl threaten to escape but with will power I held it in. Calmly I answered "Because Nara, if you don't tell me now, I will force it out of you." His eyes furrowed and I took that as a sign that my Sharingan had been activated. His eyes flickered briefly to some bushes but I didn't see any reason to care.

"Answer me Nara!" I growled out. When he didn't respond I grabbed the scruff of his shirt and yanked him up so he was level with me and with one of my iciest tones I growled "I'm running out of patience" He glared at me and said "Uchiha, you have such a stick up in the ass sometimes it's actually quite annoying, and what makes you care so much about my sexual preference?"

My grip loosened for a split second before my hold tightened even further " The only reason I give a fuck about who you like is because I need to figure out which fucking guy in this village likes me enough to write a fucking poem" he blinked, I blinked and I'm pretty sure everyone present blinked at my outburst. _Ha, ha, ha, look your letting your emotions out, this is good. _Oh great the inner voice was back.

"Uchiha are you feeling okay?" I looked back at Shikamaru to see him giving me a look one reserved for the clinically insane. Great, now I looked like an insane idiot...I was hanging around Naruto to much. _But if it is Shikamaru who likes you then maybe he won't care._ I heard Shikamaru talking so I let my mind come back into focus. "….. Let some medic nins see you" Letting the Sharingan fade I muttered out "I'm fine"

He gave me a look that I couldn't describe before indifferently saying "If it will let me get back to the clouds and will stop you from throwing a fit again, I'm gay and am currently dating Shino." I blinked and let go of his shirt. He then proceeded to straighten out the wrinkles I had caused before sitting back down. Not wanting to stay any longer I quickly exited the grounds, hands in my pockets, one of them clutching the letter.

Naruto's POV

"If it will let me get back to the clouds and will stop you from throwing a fit again, I'm gay and am currently dating Shino" I blinked. _Okay I definitely wasn't expecting that._ Kyuubi gave a small chuckle. **Your village sure does seem to turn in that favour.** _I guess so_. Turning back to Shikamaru's and Sasuke's conversation, I found a confused Shikamaru and a retreating Sasuke.

Figuring Sasuke wouldn't notice me considering how far he had walked I came out from the bushes. Shikamaru locked bored eyes onto mine and said "Naruto" My hand came up to rub behind my head as I laughed nervously before saying, "Hey Shikamaru." He stared at me for a few seconds before saying "You wrote him the poem."

I was about to deny it but then stopped. Shikamaru was gay and with Shino he should understand. "Yes" He nodded and said curiously "The Uchiha?" I just shrugged; how could I possibly explain why I loved him?

Giving him a small smile I turned and went to follow Sasuke but stopped when Shikamaru spoke causing a smile to split across my face, "I won't tell the Uchiha or anyone else you wrote it." I gave him a small 'Thank you' before leaving. The last thing I heard as I left the training grounds was a muttered "So troublesome"

_Good old Shikamaru_. **Yes now all you have to do is make sure that Sasuke doesn't find out it's you, which I think makes no sense at all.** _Well you're not me._ **Yeah, well if you really intend to do something to stop your beloved from finding out, you may want to do more then wave your arms around and mouth things.** _Was that sarcasm I heard? _**I don't think I need to dignify that with an answer. **I continued following Sasuke, close enough for me to see him but hidden enough not to be seen, all the while arguing with the constant annoyance, that is Kyuubi.

* * *

**AN: **Whatcha think? I hope Sasuke and Shikamaru were in char!! Anyway I hope you liked and as I have said before any comments and criticism are appreciated but not needed i.e. its not one of those Fics were its like if you don't review I wont continue or anything, I just like knowing wot people think of my work so I can improve if needed. Anyways thx's 4 reading TA!!

Luv,

BlackEyedWicca


	4. A Surprise Guest

**Disclaimer: **The begging and bribing didn't work!! Damn, I still don't own them what will I do now? Hmmmmm maybe I could create a masterful, amazing, and skilful ninja plan and steal them? 'Insert evil laugh here' Now all I need to do is think up a masterful, amazing, and skilful ninja plan...any ideas?

**Warning:** Okay this is BOYxBOY if you don't like that please LEAVE!! If you wish to flame me because of the pairing then you are AN IDIOT and shouldn't be reading this in the first place let alone taking the time to review it, it just makes you look stupid. If however you want to flame me and my writing I really couldn't care less so do as you will. Also some Sakura bashing and hints of other BOYxBOY pairings YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!! This warning will be repeated each chapter so I won't have stupid people saying 'you didn't make a warning otherwise I wouldn't have read it' Which pisses me off!!!!!!!

**AN:** I'm so happy everyone likes my Fic!! I just wanted to say thx to all who read and review my fic I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!:D ALSO A HUGE MAJOR APOLOGY for how long it took but for those who reviewed I mentioned why for those who haven't I shall say it anyway I had a whole tonne of stuff to do plus I had some com problems which SUCKED but it should HOPEFULLY be all better now. I also got some reviews that said 'Shino and Shikamaru I so did not see that coming', which made me smile cause I actually didn't see it coming either, it's a weird story how that pairing came about and if you wanna hear it aske me in a review or IM and I'll tell you otherwise here is the next part, hope you enjoy :D

_Naruto talking to Kyubbi_

**Kyubbi Talking **

_Inner Sasuke_

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

A Surprise Guest

Sasuke's POV

Shikamaru is dating Shino…… The lazy ass is dating Bug boy….No matter how many times I repeated it, it still didn't make any sense…not to mention it still gave me the creeps. Shaking my head slightly I continued walking. I was so busy going over the events of the events morning that I didn't notice there was someone in front of me until I ran into them.

Ninja skills and quick reflexes were the only thing that kept me from falling to the ground. Straightening myself I flattened my ruffled shirt from the collision. Slowly lifting my eyes to face the person I had run into I mentally groaned. Of all the people, hell of all the days I had to run into him it had to of been today. "It's not good to be unaware of your surroundings Uchiha." I was about to give I biting remark before walking away when I remembered the letter. My stomach lurched it couldn't have been him? Could it?

Resisting the urge to rub my temples or growl at him I just gave a bland reply of "Gaara" He started to turn and walk away, realising this would probably be my only chance to talk to him about the letter. I mentally blanched at the thought of him liking me but if it was him then I would just tell him I didn't like him if it wasn't then it was one more down.

_So if you don't like him who do you like?_ I mentally scowled but couldn't stop myself from thinking go a reply. You're in my head therefore you know I don't like anyone. _You're right I am in your head_. Coming back from my talk with my mind I sucked in my pride and hostility towards the red head and said "Gaara wait" He turned gave me a bland look. I was about to continue when my inner voice spoke up again. _However you do like someone, no matter how much you try and deny it._ What the Fuck!?! I practically shouted through me mind.

Gaara's POV

"Gaara wait" What the hell was with him? I turned and looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He went to open his mouth but stopped, he seemed lost in thought. Hn I could kill him and he wouldn't even notice but I knew that would piss off Naruto. I looked back at the Uchiha**1** who was still lost in thought. I was getting annoyed this was just wasting my time. "Naruto, get out of that tree, your spying is annoying me." From the corner of my eye I saw the Uchiha's head snap up and turn towards where I was looking. A few seconds later Naruto flew from the tree and hugged me.

I felt my eye twitch but whether it was from the fact that my sand had decided Naruto wasn't a threat when he hugged me or that he smelled like a 100 giant oranges at close range was unclear. Both reasons were annoying and I couldn't be bothered to find out which one was the cause. "Hey Gaara, when did you get here? Wait why are you here? Is it some secret mission? Is it dangerous? Wait how long will you be here? Will you be leaving soon? Will…" I cut of his tirade by saying "Close your mouth."

He frowned at me and said "You could have asked me nicely" A small urge came to smile but I quelled it before saying "Let go of me" he pouted but did as I said. "You're so mean Gaara." I felt like smacking him above the head, but again fought the urge, only him and one other person could make me want to smile. "I'm here on business, but I will be staying for a few days." He smiled "That's good, maybe we could have ramen." I heard a grunt and my eyes flicked to the Uchiha who hadn't moved since he stopped me. "Do you still want to talk to me Uchiha? Otherwise I'm leaving."

His eyes flickered to Naruto, who had turned to look at him. "I'm still here aren't I?" Naruto glared "Hurry up then teme, I wanna go eat." Again I fought the urge to smack Naruto upside the head and judging by the Uchiha's glare he wanted to do something similar…but probably more painful. "Tch then go dobe" Naruto crossed his arms and face reddening in anger said "Don't call me dobe, teme. Besides I'm waiting for Gaara."My eyes flicked to the blonde briefly when was it decided that I was going to lunch with him? Well considering this was Naruto I probably shouldn't have been surprised. "Whatever, dobe." He paused before continuing "Actually you can answer it to."

Naruto's POV

"Whatever, dobe." He paused before continuing "Actually you can answer it to." _Shit this is probably about the poem._ **Here's your chance to tell him it was you**._ Are you crazy? I'm not telling him that, he'll beat me to a pulp before telling the whole village so I can be further humiliated, heartbroken and killed, So…I repeat NO way!!_Kyuubi growled **Stopped being an idiot. There are so many flaws in that answer its pathetic.** I was about to reply when Gaara's voice snapped me out of my conversation with the fox. "Just get on with it."

Sasuke glared at Gaara before saying as though he was discussing the weather "Are either of you gay?" Using the acting skills I had taught myself as a child I put on a surprised and slightly freaked look before saying "What the fuck, Sasuke-teme? Where do you get a question like that?" I slowly changed it to a thoughtful look and hoped to kami I didn't blush when I said with a mischievous grin "Wait….Do you like one of us?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gaara's eyes widen fractionally while Sasuke just blinked before giving me a look that said 'How could I ever like you' even though I already knew he was straight it didn't stop the knife from piercing my heart at his look. Before I could answer Gaara thankfully spoke "My thoughts were similar. So care to explain your question?"

Annoyance flashed across Sasuke's face before he spoke "I have my reasons." Gaara smirked before saying "Well if you want my answer you're going to have to explain it better then that." Not wanting to look suspicious I said "Yeah, why you so interested teme, if you don't like me? I mean not that I'd be surprised if you do, I am hot enough to make anyone fall for me."

**Man that's sad, even though your acting, that really sounded bad.** I mentally sighed _Tell me about it._ "You are such a dobe." Turning back to Gaara, Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out my letter. My eyes widened fractionally before I put my mask back to curious. Sasuke didn't seem to see but, I think Gaara did if his curious look to me was any indication.

Grabbing the letter Gaara gave me one more look before unfolding it. Watching it happened I barely payed attention just I let my well rehearsed 'Naruto' personality take over as I excitedly move over to Gaara to read my letter. I looked at the letter but my main focus was looking at Gaara's reaction.

As he read the poem his eyes widened after each line. When he got to the bottom his eyes flashed to mine. Putting every bit of pleading into my eyes, I hoped he would understand I didn't want him to say a word. He gave me a miniscule nod before handing the letter to me. Focusing on the letter I let my relief enter my eyes as they were hidden from Sasuke's view.

**Two people know you like him, so why not just tell him and get it over with?** _What part of no, don't you understand?_ **The part where it has you miserable and worried.** _Just leave it….please. _Kyubbi frowned before going back into the far reaches of my mind.

"Rest assured Uchiha, I would never like you as a friend let alone romantically." Looking away from the letter I saw Sasuke give a smirk before saying "Good, it looks like I can have breakfast now without fear of losing it." Gaara, gave him a hard glare that had a very small underline of amusement in it before saying "Hurry up an give the letter back Naruto, if you want to accompany me"

I gave Gaara a grin before saying "K hold on a sec." I turned to Sasuke and handed the letter back. He gave me a look that said 'I don't care if you answer or not' Refraining from rolling my eyes I said "Don't flatter yourself teme." He just put the letter in his pocket and started to walk past us. Figuring this as my best chance to ask I said "Hey teme, Why do you care so much about what some fanguy says anyway?"

Sasuke's POV

"Hey teme. Why do you care so much about what some fanguy says anyway?" I stopped but didn't answer…I didn't know what to say. Why did I care? Not knowing what to say I simply said "I have my reasons." Without waiting for a response I continued walking down the street. When I turned a corner I allowed myself to frown as I thought over Naruto's question. Why did I care? I could easily be training, reading or all matter of other things instead of figuring this out, so why did I care?

Looking up I noticed I had walked into a park. Shrugging I walked over to the nearest bench and sat down in what is commonly referred to as my brooding position. Why did I care? The question keep going through me head. _Because you want someone to be with_. I scowled, frustrated at the little inner voice. As far as I could see I had three choices on how to deal with the inner voice. 1 Ignore it. 2 Go see a doctor. 3 Grudgingly listen to it. Ignoring it hadn't worked, I really didn't want to go see a doctor…my frowned deepened…..listening to it seem to be my only option. I took a deep breath, I was officially going insane.

Closing my eyes I continued my previous train of thought. Okay so if I want someone to be with, why am I going after a guy of all people?_Because you're gay_. I blinked before playing with this little piece of information. I'm gay. It didn't seem weird or gross to think about…it seemed normal. I guess it did make sense….I've never looked or liked girls, I'd always found guys more interesting and challenging. Not to mention having Kakashi and Iruka for teachers/role models.

Nodding slightly I continued with my thoughts, waiting for the little voice to appear again. Okay so we have established I'm gay and I apparently want someone to be with…I'm also probably insane, but that's irrelevant. So if Gaara, and Naruto are straight and Shikamaru and Shino are together that leaves…. Kiba, Neji, Lee and Chouji. I paused….Gaara and Naruto had never even said they were straight just that they hadn't written the letter. Deciding to not take them out of the list just yet I smirked. "So whose up next?" I murmured.

Naruto's POV

I have my reasons? What the hell is that all about? Errgh complicated teme. **I'd be more concerned about Gaara knowing instead of Sasuke's elusive answer at the moment ne?** I groaned before turning to Gaara. "So I was right…..you do like the Uchiha?" I nodded slowly wondering how long he'd thought that. "You write pretty good poetry." My hand found the back of my head again. "Yeah, I guess" Crossing his arms Gaara said "So I'm guessing you want me to keep your secret?" I nodded a small evil smirk came across his face and he said "What's in it for me?"

An identical smirk came across my face "You don't tell anyone especially Sasuke my secret and I wont tell anyone you have a thing for Neji." Please Kyubbi don't fail me now. His smirk fell. "How?" I just let my smirk widen "I have my ways. Now you keep my secret and I'll keep yours deal?" He nodded slowly. "Good…oh and one more thing." He gave me a curious look. "I was with you all day okay?" He gave me a small smirk and said "I think I can live with that." I nodded at him before disappearing in the direction that Sasuke went to. **You do know he's going to spy on Neji right?** _Yep why?_ **Nothing just asking**. I smiled making Kyubbi smirk. I wondered who Sasuke and therefore me would see next.

* * *

**AN: **Whatcha think? I hope Gaara's POV was in char!! Anyway I hope you liked and as I have said before any comments and criticism are appreciated also a big thanks too

All who have reviewed so far, knowing you guys like my work that much means a heap, and to everyone else who reads every new chapter I love you all too:D

And now the story note

**1** Considering Gaara and Sasuke have the whole 'Grrrrrr' vibe I just think he would refer to him by his last name 'shrugs' that's just how I write it.

Thanks for reading

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	5. An Unlikely Couple

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own them but as Sasuke says 'What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality' I will make my owning Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara a reality!!!!!!! Until then I don't own them so don't sue!!!!!

**Warning:** Okay this is BOYxBOY if you don't like that please LEAVE!! If you wish to flame me because of the pairing then you are AN IDIOT and shouldn't be reading this in the first place let alone taking the time to review it, it just makes you look stupid. If however you want to flame me and my writing I really couldn't care less so do as you will. Also some Sakura bashing and hints of other BOYxBOY pairings YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!! This warning will be repeated each chapter so I won't have stupid people saying 'you didn't make a warning otherwise I wouldn't have read it' Which pisses me off!!!!!!!

**AN:** Hi again, I just wanted to thank all readers and reviews!!!! I can't believe I've got over 50 reviews I thankyou all sooooo much!!!!! Oh I was also told by a few people that I had accidently spelt Gaara as Garra, I have now fixed that and I just wanted to say thanks to those who pointed it out :D And sorry it took awhile to update but I've been busy Watchin the Ashes (Cricket, for all who were unaware of that) and yeah incase you don't know it goes for along time!!!! But it's all good….oh and just quickly GO THE GREEN AND GOLD!!!!! Soz but I had to say that 'shrugs sheepishly' Actually England's been playing really well it's so much fun to watch….but yeah I'm so off topic and well yeah I hoped ya like it. Peace Out

_Naruto talking to Kyubbi_

**Kyubbi Talking **

_Inner Sasuke_

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

An Unlikely Couple

Sasuke's POV

I gave a brief look around the park for any familiar faces, seeing none I stood up and went to leave. I had taken no more then ten steps when a distinctly female voice called out "Sasuke-Kun." I mentally groaned but before I could do anything someone had hugged me from behind. Resisting the urge to peel and throw them of me, I settled for turning my head and glaring at none other then Ino Yamanaka. She let go and smiled "It's just a hug Sasuke-Kun, Jeez lighten up." I blinked, suspicion I'm sure was clear in my eyes; she wasn't acting all fangirl like...not that I was going to complain but it was still weird.

Before I could say or do anything another voice broke the silence "Ino, I got the ice cream." Turning my head I was just in time to see Chouji walk up to Ino and to my surprise kiss her on the cheek. Ino blushed and took the Ice cream before turning back to me and saying "So what are you doing here Sasuke-Kun?" I blinked to surprised by there display of affection to say anything luckily for me she wasn't expecting a reply and continued.

"It really is a nice day ne?" She smiled at me before turning to Chouji and saying "Thanks for the ice cream." He smiled back before turning to me and saying "I heard you almost beat the shit out of Shikamaru today, that true?" I gave a 'hn' in reply. He grinned while Ino gave a disapproving look. "What did he do?" he asked curiously. I gave a slight shrug to which Ino rolled her eyes. Chouji gave me a curious look before asking "Does it have anything to do with the rumour about a letter?"

Naruto's POV

"Does it have anything to do with the rumour about a letter?" I froze. _No way! It can't possibly be travelling that fast!_ Kyubbi gave a mental shrug **This may be a large village but if something happens that centres around the Uchiha everyone one will know in a matter of minutes.** I groaned. _Why did I have to fall for him of all guys?_ **Well…** I cut him off. _Don't answer that_. With a smirk he went back into my mind. Turning back to the conversation I heard Ino say "What's in this letter?" Closing my eyes I whispered out "Please Kami let Sasuke's antisocial personality answer her question."

"I don't see how that concerns you." Since I couldn't jump up and down praising Kami I settled for a mental happy dance with a few whispered thankyou's. **Why were you so worried about them finding out more then the others Kit?** _Well…you see when I went to the academy Ino and Hinata found my poetry book I managed to convince them not to tell anyone but if either of them saw the poem they'd know it was me for sure._ Kyubbi blinked. **Is that why the Hyugga girl got that crush on you? Because of your poetry?** _Yep_. **Wait…why didn't I know about this?** I smirked. _Your not the only one who can blur our thoughts._ He chuckled lightly. **Sneaky little kit…I'm proud.** I rolled my eyes.

Coming back from another mental conversation with Kyubbi I focused back on the three of them. "Well I guess we'll see you later then Sasuke-Kun." Ino said cheerfully. Sasuke just grunted in reply. Still smiling Ino dragged a blushing Chouji away. Leaning carefully closer I moved a few leaves from the tree branch I was on out of my face. "Tch well if Chouji is with Ino then I guess I'll have to keep looking……..errgh stupid inner voice." _Inner voice?_ Kyubbi gave a confused look. **You got me Kit.** Focusing back on Sasuke I saw him straighten up and head further into the park. I was about to follow when a voice from behind me lazily drawled out "You shouldn't spy on people"

I must have jumped about five feet in the air. Turning around I came face to face with Kakashi-Sensei. I narrowed my eyes before growling out "Don't sneak up on people, you scared the hell out of me." He smirked…I don't know how I knew it but I just did. "Yes but you wouldn't have been scared if you had been more prepared." Hardening my glare I said "Yeah well I wasn't expecting a crazy, perverted lazy Sensei to appear behind me." He put a hand to his heart and said in a mock sad voice "Your words hurt me so" Rubbing my temples I asked in a strained voice "Do you have a reason for being here?"

Looking slightly put out that that I was ignoring his little acting thing, he just sighed before pulling out his orange little porno book. Holding back the growl that was threatening to break free I asked "Why are you here?" He didn't even lift up his head just turned the page of his book. Growing increasingly frustrated I asked in a chipped voice "Kakashi, Why are you here!" He looked up this time and said "I'm sorry I didn't hear you could you repeat that?" Close to strangling the man I managed to growl out each word. "Why. Are. You. Here?"

"Oh" He smiled making his visible eye curve into a half moon before saying "Well I was walking through a mystical forest when I meet a pixie and…" Unable to help myself I yelled out "YOU LIAR!" He blinked before saying "Do you want me to tell you why I'm here?" _That's it I'm going to strangle him, who cares why he's here, I need to follow Sasuke._ **That's not the best idea Kit…besides what would Iruka say if you murdered his boyfriend?** _Errrrrr Fine._ Clenching my fist together I growled out "Fine continue." He smiled again and continued "Well as I was saying I was walking through a mystical forest when I meet a pixie and it told me to go and say hello to everyone I know and not one to refuse a pixie I started saying hello to everyone I knew, so I came here because I wanted to say hello."

I blinked "That's it?" He nodded. "That's it!" _Screw what Iruka will think._ Kyubbi gave me a mischievous smile. Turning back to Kakashi I said while pulling out three Shuriken. "Somehow I really don't like your reason." Maybe it was the shuriken or maybe my eyes had flashed red but for whatever reason Kakashi was gone in a matter of seconds. Slowly putting back my shuriken I muttered "I'm going to kill him!" **Even though that would be fun, don't you have to for what ever stupid reason you're telling yourself, follow Sauske?"**

I scowled. _Yeah your right….I guess I'll murder Kakashi later._ I started heading in the general direction of Sasuke when something occurred to me. _You know even though we're stealthy shouldn't Sauske have sensed me by now I mean he's the prodigy and all._ **Your right I mean Kakashi was able to find you….maybe the Uchiha's off his game ne?** _Maybe….oh well as long as he doesn't notice us we should be fine._ **Hn**. Shaking off the feeling of dread that came with those thoughts I spread out my senses and was able to find Sasuke… wait was that Sakura with him?

Sasuke's POV

Somebody kill me now. No better yet somebody kill her before I do. "Ne, Sauske Kun?" I turned my attention back to the pink haired thing next to me. "Hn" She gave a wide smile before starting to prattle on about some meaningless thing or another. Great, all I wanted to do was find the few remaining candidates on my list before going home and having something to eat. I frowned; I shouldn't have skipped breakfast. _Well duh!_ Oh great my inner voice was back again how utterly wonderful. _Look I'm not going to be here for long I've just decided to give up on subtlety and just tell you who you like._ Tch, whatever.

_Errgh, I'm a part of you and even I find you annoying. Look here are some basic question that when you can answer them you'll find out who you like._ Whatever, can you just hurry up all ready? "Sorry Sasuke-Kun, I didn't know you were busy." I blinked…I hadn't even realised I had spoken out loud. _Apparently_ Ignoring my mind for the moment I listened to what Sakura had to say, hopefully I could get rid of her She started fiddling with the hem of her dress as she said "Well I was wondering if you would go out for sushi with me?" Without hesitation I answered "No" and proceeded to walk away, leaving a teary-eyed pink forehead behind.

* * *

**AN:** Well whatcha think? This chap was more of a crossing out candidates chap but don't worry the next chap should be really good and it will have a Gaara/Neji moment in it, so there's something to look forward 2 :D I hope Kakashi was okay lol, I just had to add him and his Icha Icha book in lol! Well yeah I hoped you liked it and sorry it was a little short but next chap should be longer :D

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	6. An Interesting Turn Of Events

**Disclaimer: **Still nothing on the owning Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto idea….sigh, maybe I could convince Itachi to help me in some way? Oh well I shall just have to keep on thinking ne?

**Warning:** Okay this is BOYxBOY if you don't like that please LEAVE!! If you wish to flame me because of the pairing then you are AN IDIOT and shouldn't be reading this in the first place let alone taking the time to review it, it just makes you look stupid. If however you want to flame me and my writing I really couldn't care less so do as you will. Also some Sakura bashing and hints of other BOYxBOY pairings YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!! This warning will be repeated each chapter so yeah try not to be bored by it…okay don't mind me lol.

**AN:** Hiya all I just wanted to say thankyou to all who have reviewed and I also wanted to say that I love all who read the story :D I hope your still liking the story and all that!! Oh and guesss wot The AUSSIES WON THE ASHES BACK!!!!! Yay!! I've been really happy about that the past few days…well that and the fact that Christmas is really soon :D But yeah it's all good well I hope you enjoy the story!!!

_Naruto talking to Kyubbi_

**Kyubbi Talking **

_Inner Sasuke_

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

An Interesting Turn Of Events

Sasuke's POV

I kept walking further away from Sakura even though I probably should have asked her if she'd seen Lee lately. I scowled, no nothing was worth talking to Sakura longer then a nanosecond. If she got it into her thick skull that I don't like her then I might be able to tolerate her presence for more then a minute…but more then that? No. _Ever considered your jealous of her?_ Why the hell would I be jealous of her you idiot? _You do realise you just insulted yourself right? _Errgh just leave me alone. _Okay fine but first I'm going to help you realise your in love with someone._ Great not this stupid thing again. _You're so intolerable, fine if you want to stay in denial land then no problem, I'm over this anyway._

I turned a corner only to see Lee and Shino talking, well more accurately Lee talking to a silent Shino. Mentally sighing I walked over to them, only just catching the last of there conversation. "….100 push ups at this very spot." Lee then got down on the ground and started doing push ups. Shino just crossed his arms and started talking to a grasshopper that was on his shoulder. Clenching the letter in my pocket I stopped in front of them and said "Shino, Lee"

Shino turned his head to face me before going back to his bug, Lee looked up and said "Uchiha, I do not have time to talk as I am proving Shino and his grasshopper wrong" I blinked…what the? Looking at Shino I raised and eyebrow in question. He apparently saw it as he said "Something about youth and persistence." I didn't even bother making a reply to that, instead I turned back to Lee and asked "Are you still in love with Sakura?" He stopped mid push up while Shino turned back to me; it seems I was more interesting then a bug or push ups at the moment.

"Of course I love her; I would never be unfaithful to beautiful Sakura-Chan..." He said more but I just blocked it out in favour of Shino's question instead. "Why are you so curious Uchiha?" I just shrugged and was about to walk away again when he continued "There is a reason behind it, because no one would voluntarily want Lee to start another speech on the beauties of Sakura, so why are you curious?" I turned to look at him and noticed that Lee had stopped talking and was standing up beside Shino looking at me curiously.

Lee then asked "Yes, there must be a reason because you were talking to us on your own" I gave a 'hn' before walking away again. I had only taken three steps when Shino said "Does it have something to do with a letter?" I turned to look at him with my blank emotionless face while asking "And what do you know of a letter?" He leaned against the wall before saying "Shikamaru told me that you threatened him about wanting to know if he wrote a love poem to you."

I said in a completely emotionless voice "It may have to do with that." He nodded before saying "Well I would say good luck finding them but since they don't want to be found and the fact that I don't like you would mean that I hope you make a fool of yourself even more." He then walked away leaving me and Lee alone. I growled while glaring at his back but I was snapped out of thoughts of the many painful deaths of Shino when Lee said "Oh the joys of youth!! I hope you find the person who loves and have many years of happiness!" He then hugged me before running of shouting something along the lines of telling Gai sensei, but I wasn't really paying attention I was to busy wondering how insane Lee truly was.

Naruto's POV

"I shall have to tell Gai Sensei of all the love and youth that is flowing through Konoha." I smiled slightly at Lee's enthusiasm and….well insanity. **Insanity, is right**. _Yeah your right, he does seem pretty unstable….a perfect match for Sakura-Chan._ **Indeed one's insane and youth loving and the others annoying and has bad mood swings.** I laughed. _Exactly_. Turning back to Sasuke I noticed him heading towards the training grounds again. Great, back to where we started.

I followed him through the town by hiding in alleys and the occasional tree or just jumping across the roofs of buildings. It took about 10 minutes to get there and when we did Sasuke stopped dead and I nearly fell out of the tree I was in. _Holy shit_, amazingly enough, for once Kyubbi was speechless, it was just that surprising. I had only one thing to say and I new he'd hear me if I whispered it. Smirking I said under my breath "Go Gaara!"

Sasuke's POV

I entered the training grounds again looking for either Kiba or Neji, seeing as they were the last on my list if you excluded Naruto and Gaara. When I looked up from the ground however I stopped dead. Standing in the middle of the training grounds was Neji and Gaara but the speech stopping, world shaking thing was that Neji was pulling Gaara towards him and had his tongue down Gaara's throat. I stood there completely still as the two of them made out together. Then all of a sudden Gaara's eyes snapped open and he pushed away from Neji.

Turning his head he looked first at me and then at the trees behind me. Even though I was curious as to what he was looking at I was just too stunned to form the energy to turn around. Neji did the same as Gaara although he was unconcerned about the tree. He instead glared at me. Snapping out of my stupor I returned the glare before saying "Next time I come to the training grounds I would rather not feel nauseated." Neji growled while Gaara just turned back to me and said "Careful Uchiha, or I'll make sure you never have the chance."

My glared hardened as I said with venom in my voice "Is that a threat?" he smirked before saying "No it's a promise." Placing his hand on Neji's shoulder he kept his eyes locked on mine as he made them disappear in a blur of sand. Glaring at the spot they previously stood at I muttered "I'd like to see you try." Turning around I headed into the forest to let out some steam. When I made it to a clearing about 6 minutes from the training grounds I pulled out some Shuriken and Kunai before starting to throw them at random trees.

After about 20 minutes of random tree slaughtering I had calmed down enough to be able to find Kiba, the last person on my list. I was pulling all of the weapons from the bark when I heard movement from behind me. I stopped and listened for anymore disturbances when I heard none I continued collecting them. When I pulled out the last kunai a timid voice from behind me asked "Sasuke-Kun a-a-are you okay?" I was about to turn around when another voice spoke "He's fine Hinata stopping worrying." Casually turning around I came face to face with Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

**AN:** Well Whatcha think? There should probably be only two more chaps before the story finishes…also I was thinking of making a one-shot on how Gaara and Neji came to that moment of the kiss…whatcha think? I hope this chap was better then the last one :D Well cheers for reading I thank you all

; ; ; ; Happy Holidays ; ; ; ;

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	7. A Not So Hidden Talent For Poetry

**Disclaimer:** Do I really honestly have 2 repeat this ever single chapter? I mean I've asked Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Kyubbi and Itachi if I could own them and if they'd help me…..they all said yes now if I had all of them on my side and still couldn't own them then seriously why must I repeat this heart wrenching disclaimer ever time? For the love of kami please tell me!!

**Warning:** Okay this is BOYxBOY if you don't like that please LEAVE!! If you wish to flame me because of the pairing then you are AN IDIOT and shouldn't be reading this in the first place let alone taking the time to review it, it just makes you look stupid. If however you want to flame me and my writing I really couldn't care less so do as you will. Also some Sakura bashing and hints of other BOYxBOY pairings YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!! This warning will be repeated each chapter so yeah try not to be bored by it…okay don't mind me lol.

**AN:** I want to thank all who reviewed, I'm ecstatic about the number of reviews I've gotten its just amazing!! So I thankyou all, in fact I want to give all who have reviewed a huge plate of Chibi Naruto cookies that are hand delivered by your choice of Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Kakashi or Itachi who ever you choose will give you a huge hug from me!!! I thankyou again and now on with the story :D

_Naruto talking to Kyubbi_

**Kyubbi Talking **

_Inner Sasuke_

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

A Not So Hidden Talent For Poetry

Naruto's POV

_Jeez, He sure is in a mood…I actually feel sorry for the trees. _Kyubbi smiled. **Indeed, still I'm sure your enjoying watching hi muscles move and ripple.** I lightly groaned. _Don't remind me okay!_ Kyubbi chuckled. Watching Sasuke move was like watching some beautifully choreographed dance, it was mesmerizing. When he stopped and started retrieving his weapons, without thinking I started moving closer.

I was almost in his line of vision when I rustled some branches. I froze and couldn't move until Kyubbi yelled **KIT MOVE!** Not hesitating I jumped up into a tree soundlessly. It wasn't a moment to soon as Sasuke had just turned to the spot I had been standing at a moment ago. I crouched on the branch in complete silence, not moving a muscle.

Sasuke gave the area a quick scan before turning back to retrieving his weapons from the tree. I let out a slight sigh of relief but within moments I was tense again as Kiba and Hinata entered my range of perception. _Shit, they're headed for this clearing._ **Don't worry Kit, everything will be fine.** _You know I would normally agree with you but see Hinata is the ONLY PERSON WHO KNOWS I WRITE FRIGGIN POETRY!!!_ By the end I was yelling at Kyubbi

**Jeez, you didn't have to yell, saying it would have sufficed.** Mentally panicking I continued _Oh God she's going to tell him I wrote it or hell something similar._** KIT!!!** Kyubbi yelled in my mind mking me stop my panic-babble. **If that happens will deal with it then otherwise just try and relax.** I was about to reply when I heard Hinata say "Sasuke-Kun a-a-are you okay?" I focused back on the conversation only to hear Kiba say "He's fine Hinata stopping worrying" Great and how will Sasuke react to this?

Sasuke's POV

Well that cut's my search for Kiba in half. Hinata looked like she would ask me again so I answered "I'm fine." Kiba nodded. "See he's fine now can we continue?" Hinata blushed before saying "Okay then a-and thankyou for preparing a picnic for us Kiba-San." Smiling Kiba replyed with "Awwww, it's not a problem Hinata-Chan" Hinata's blush deepened and she was about to reply when I cut in not wanting to hear anymore gushy-mushy stuff.

"You're dating?" Kiba looked at me like I had just grown two heads…..I guess I really didn't talk to people much. Hinata just blushed harder before saying "I-I-I guess" I pulled a hand through my hair before muttering under my breath "Then who the bloody hell did it?" I was about to walk away when Kiba asked "Did what? It's not true about that letter thing is it?"

I looked up at them before giving a slight nod of my head in answer. Kiba scoffed before saying "Jeez, why are you even bothering to look for someone who didn't have the guts to tell you themselves, I would have just ignored it." I didn't even bother responding I just started walking away, when Hinata said "S-s-sasuke, c-can I see it?" I stopped, Gaara and Naruto have seen it…tch why not let her read it, I've got nothing better to do…well other then burn it. Giving a mental sigh I pulled it from my pocket and handed it to her.

She thanked me before starting to read it, with Kiba reading as well, only he was doing it while looking over her shoulder. It took them a few minutes to read it. Kiba was the first to finish. He gave a whistle before saying "Man they sure can write" I gave a silent agreement. That was probably one of the things that had first intrigued me the most about the letter. It wasn't just some store bought and meaningless card, no it had been written from the very depths of someone's heart and it was all written for me…hell they had put so much thought into it, it was actually kinda scary that someone thought of me that way.

I was so lost in thought I barely heard Hinata's opinion on the poem even if it was said more to herself then to me. "Wow, that's amazing…it actually it reminds me of that poem he showed me back at the academy." My attention became soley focused on her after hearing that. Huh, she's actually useful. Taking a few steps forward I said with a surprising amount of ferocity in my voice "Who! Who showed you?" She gave a 'meep' sound before taking a few steps back from me making us go back to our original distance.

Kiba quickly jumped in front of her and with a half decent glare said "Hey, if you keep up in that tone we won't tell you a thing!" I activated my Sharingan and growled before saying "You stand no chance against me Inuzuka, I could rip you apart if I wanted to" Kiba glared harder and was about to say something when Hinata said "Kiba, s-s-stop." He turned to her only to be lightly pushed aside by Hinata. Looking up at me with fear and determination on her face she said "I promised him I w-w-wouldn't tell anyone for as long as I l-l-lived so I'm sorry Sasuke-Kun, but I-I-I can't tell you."

I growled before saying "I don't care if you made a blood oath not to tell anyone, you will tell me now!" I was actually surprised that I wasn't yelling by the end of my sentence, but I guess that's what years of self control can do to you. Hinata took a deep breath before saying "If you can g-g-give me two good reasons, why you want t-t-o know, then I'll t-t-tell you." I was about to threaten her again when she surprised me by giving me a glare. I mentally sighed, letting my anger and with it my Sharingan fade before giving a miniscule nod. Closing my eyes as I lent back against a tree and started to think of two good reasons why I should know who the poet was.

Okay well let's see, out of all the love letters/confessions I've been given this was the first one to ever seem sincere and heart filled. Well that's fine but why do I want to find out who wrote it? Well that little voice said that I wanted someone…so I guess I figured this was my best shot at ever having someone care about me, hell to have someone know me, the real me that I keep locked away from the world…actually the only person to ever see the real me is 'Naruto'.

My eyes snapped open…no way, it couldn't be I mean it just….. but the letter…how well the writer knew me…..and how he appeared and….shit I have been such and idiot. Turning to face Hinata I said "It was Naruto wasn't it?" She blinked before nodding and that was all I needed, I grabbed the letter from her hands and without saying goodbye I sprinted through the forest heading for Naruto's place.

Naruto's POV

_Holy Crap, I'm dead, I'm dead!!! Sasuke is smart, he'll think of two good reasons and I'll be dead!_ I was really hoping for Kyubbi to tell me I was crazy or that he wouldn't think of any however Kyubbi wasn't that nice. **I think you're right….you're screwed.** I mentally groaned and was about to start my mantra of 'I'm doomed' again but thanks to Kyubbi's hearing I heard the whispered 'Naruto' That left Sauske's mouth just before his eyes flew open, and without waiting for the rest of the conversation I bolted.

Closing my eyes I pulled on Kyubbi's help to escape, opening my eyes again I could now see things much clearer even though I was going four times the speed I was just before. Within seconds I was in my apartment. Opening my closet I pulled out the 'runaway' bag I always had packed in case of emergency. I grabbed it out of the closet threw it over my shoulder and was about to leave when I noticed the pictures that were sticky taped to my mirror.

Walking over to them I had to smile. There were 6 in all. One of Group 7, One of all the rookie nine and there sensei's, one of Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru and me, One of Gaara and me, one of Kakashi, Iruka and me and my absolute favourite one of Sasuke and me. I quickly pulled them all off and put them in my bag. Giving my Kyubbi merged self a look in the mirror I couldn't help wondering what people would think if they saw me like this. My eyes were almost as red as Sauske's when he had his Sharingan activated only mine had flecks of blue, my golden hair had red streaks threw it and where you could once see blue veins they were now scarlet red.

**Kit, Sasuke will be here any second.** Kyubbi snapped me out of my thoughts and with one final look in the mirror I pulled a note from my bag and stuck it on the table. Untying my leaf head band I placed over the note. I whispered out "I guess it's time to disappear, Konoha say goodbye to the demon boy Naruto" Turning I walked over to the door and opened it only to come face to face with the one person I loved but was trying so hard to escape Sauske Uchiha.

* * *

**AN:** Ohhhhhhh whatcha think? Isn't Naruto's appearance cool!!! I've always thought that if he merged with Kyubbi his appearance would change and since I couldn't do that as what he looks like all the time I thought I would do it when he fully merges i.e. sharing charka etc. I left you on a slight cliffy ne? Well I'll try and update soon…sadly the next chapter should be the last one…however there may be another after that it just depends on the ending! Also as per request I'm goin to do the Gaara/Neji one-shot which is about how they came to that kissing scene and what happens after….when I write it, it will be called 'Taking The Initiative' and that concludes my VERY LONG Author's Note Ta 

;;;; Happy Holidays ;;;;

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	8. Do I Surrender My Heart?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anybody or anything except the poem from the first chap and Jeez am I proud of that poem XD Well yeah I hope you get my point on the no owning of Naruto and co soooooo yeah :D Also the Quote was said by Gilda Radner

**AN:** OMG like wow I have over 100 reviews!!! I just want to thank all who have ever reviewed this story, you all are the greatest!!!!!! Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou!!!! Also I'm sorry that it took a while to update but I sprained my wrist and couldn't type, I could only update things I had already typed……actually I shouldn't be typing at the moment but oh well my plot bunnies were jumping and I just couldn't ignore them sooooo yeah I hope you like the long awaited CONFRONTATION chap…..so enjoy :D Oh and there is SAKURA BASHING this chap….so if you actually like Sakura…ummm then that sucks for you but I just don't like her 'shrugs' And yeah

_Naruto talking to Kyubbi_

**Kyubbi Talking **

_Inner Sasuke_

_Farewell Letter_

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Do I Surrender My Heart?

Naruto's POV

_Holy shit, I, I, I'm dead._ **You won't die on my watch kit.** Kyubbi said in a slightly feral voice. Before I could reply Sasuke said "Hello Naruto" before, pushing me back into my living room. He then practically stalked into my house kicking the door shut behind him.

Getting back into my 'Naruto' persona I stood up straighter before glaring at him and saying "Teme, what the hell are you doing? Why are you using my name And a-a-aren't you on some fan boy hunt?" _God damn it I fucking stuttered, that's so not good._ Kyubbi calmly replied with **Kit calm down, strategy, acting and dodging, are your cards at the moment, use them.**

Before I could even consider replying Sasuke said "Cut the crap Naruto, I know you wrote me the letter." I took a mental deep breath before saying "What the hell are you talking about? Why would I write something like that about of all people you?" Sasuke eyes caught mine and it felt like he was looking into the very depth of my soul, at any other time I would have been a pile of goo; however at the moment I was too petrified of his reaction to feel anything else.

A flicker of doubt seemed to pass through his eyes, slightly loosening the knot of panic that had formed in my stomach. However it returned full force when he asked curiosity lacing his voice "What's with the appearance?" _Shit!_ "Ahhhhhh, I felt like adding a bit of colour…" His eyes hardened. "You're lying." Taking Kyubbi's very smart advice I started playing cards. "I decided to try going Goth like Gaara, we had talked about it today so I thought I'd give it a shot." **You're calling Gaara goth? That's a death sentence if I ever heard one.** _Well he's not here, besides its better then calling him Panda Eyes._ **True.**

"You're lying again, dobe." I focused back on our conversation. "How do you figure that teme?"

"If you ever once called Gaara a Goth, you'd be dead besides that's not done by makeup or hair colouring." _Man, why do I have to fall for a genius?_** Why ask me? I'm not the one lusting after him.** I mental growled before putting up a mental block, that would hopefully cut Kyubbi off from my thoughts….for a while.

Crossing my arms I said "What gives you the right to ask me all these questions anyway?" Sasuke smirked before saying "It's a free world dobe." His eyes then looked at my shoulder. "Going somewhere?" I looked at my shoulder where my back pack was dangling. My eyes widened. Shit I had forgotten about that, how do I get my way out of this?

I had to of stared at my bag for a long time because when I turned back to look at Sauske he had moved. Turning I found him standing next to the table, he was holding my headband in one hand and my farewell letter in the other. Lifting my eyes up to his, I had the sudden urge to run and run fast. I was looking into blood red Sharingan eyes that displayed one emotion, pissed off.

Sasuke's POV

"It's a free world dobe." Letting my eyes leave his face I noticed he had a backpack slung over his shoulder. It was a wonder it hadn't fallen to his elbow since he had it slung over one arm and his arms were crossed. "Going somewhere?" Dread filled my stomach. Why was I worried that he was leaving, I mean this is Naruto aspiring new Hokage. I turned from him to look around his apartment for any more signs that he was leaving.

A broken window, huh what did he do now? Leaving the window I noticed the fading paint on the walls before landing on the table where his headband sat. Confusion filled me as I mechanically walked over to the table. Reaching out my hands, I grabbed his headband and the note that was underneath it. Unfolding the note I started reading it.

_To All Who Cared Enough To Read This,_

_If you are holding and reading this letter then I have obviously left or am in the process of leaving and just have very bad timing. Whether I have gone or not makes very little difference since the objective is the same. Enclosed with this letter you will find my leaf headband since I won't need it where I'm going I thought it best left behind, all it will bring is painful memories. _

_Is that a surprise? That I'm not happy all the time? Well surprise, surprise I live behind a mask. Well actually that's not completely true unlike the prodigy Uchiha I can't create a mask at will. I just learned that acting happy means that there are less things for people to torment me about. However I seem to be babbling about meaningless things, this is a farewell letter is it not? Therefore I should probably say farewell ne?_

_Okay, well first I want to say Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, Lee and TenTen you have all treated me nicely and for that I'm thankful. I hope you all the best in your future since we will probably never meet again._

_Neji, I know you better then the others mentioned above so I have written a separate goodbye for you. I first thought of you as a jerk that could rival Sasuke in which one I hated most, but after the Chunnin exams and we spent more time together I realised you were a really great guy, who I now consider a brother. So I thankyou for being a really great friend, I wish you the best in the future._

_Sakura, when I first meet you at the academy I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and that opinion stayed with me until you opened you mouth. You insulted me and I realised you were obviously going to be like the rest. Knowing that you would never like me I kept the image of loving you, when in truth I was closer to hating you since I could barely tolerate you. When I was teamed with you I had the urge to scream in protest but I decided that would sort of screw up my image so I simply looked ecstatic. Surprisingly enough though when you were on my team I started to like you just the tiniest bit, but that didn't last long since your incompetence and stupid crush on Sasuke always got in the way. After only a few days on the team I came to the conclusion that I hate you. Now since you don't like me anyway I see no point in making up false well wishes so I shall just say, I hope you don't die by capture because you were being all goo-goo eyed at Sasuke…..I'm not that mean that I'd want you to suffer….well at least not that much. _

_Iruka, you have been like a father to me and I will always remember and treasure the times I spent with you. Actually you are the only person who I felt like I was betraying by leaving, but I have to leave. You may never understand why, but know that it was my only option. I'm sorry for any pain my leaving may cause but it is not intentional. I hope you and Kakashi have a long and wonderful future together. I'll miss eating Ramen with you at Ichiraku's I guess that role will have to fall to Kakashi, not that I think he'll mind spending more time with you. Have a good, long life, you deserve it._

_Kakashi, in my time with you as a mentor I learned a lot and I will always be grateful for your patience and character. There were many times were I would feel down and you would cheer me up, most of the time without knowing it, but don't worry no one else noticed either. I have a favour for you to do, protect and look after Iruka. He'll probably be more upset about my leaving then anyone so do that for me okay? You're a great guy, no matter how perverted you are. Stay safe Kakashi_

_Jiraiya and Tsunade, I'm sticking you two together in my goodbye because all I can really say is thankyou. You have never treated me in a bad way, sure you're annoying but you are like my family. Jiraiya you're an old perverted fart, but I consider you my Uncle, I hope you have a good future….and don't get slapped by to many annoyed women, who you've been caught leering at. Tsunade you may be a stubborn old hag, but somehow I consider you an Auntie, So lay back on the sake and keep being a great Hokage. It's been a pleasure knowing you both._

_Gaara, I thought I should include you just for the sake of it. I know that you have understood my need to leave for years, so I won't say much since I've said it all already but just remember you are better then what most people say, and in that aspect where the same. Gaara, my brother, my friend, my confider I hope you find and get what your heart desires. _

_And now the final person on my list of farewells_

_Sasuke, I was thinking of adding the teme, but decided not to. See even though I think you're an asshole, arrogant, a jerk, a bastard and many other phrases. You're without a doubt my best friend. You know, when you left I knew that you had a good reason to leave and that you would only come back if you chose to or when you had done what you needed, but it still hurt. You were the only person who could bring out the real me, hell you unknowingly saved me from a self inflicted fate. So for that I am indebted to you, I now no longer wish to die. It's funny the cold, uncaring, mysterious, gloomy Uchiha was the light to my darkness. Talk about irony, but besides all that I wish you good luck in your life and I'll keep an ear out for word of how the youngest Uchiha avenged his clan, and that Sasuke will cause a real smile to cross my face. _

_And now it's time to end this letter but before I do I want to share with you something…..See I wanted a perfect ending. But now I've learned, the hard way, that some poems don't rhyme, and some stories don't have a clear beginning, middle, and end. Life is about not knowing, having to change, taking the moment and making the best of it, without knowing what's going to happen next, Delicious Ambiguity. _

_So goodbye to all, none of you will be forgotten, farewell_

_Best Regards,_

_Naruto Uzumaki Former Citizen Of Konohagakure_

When I finished reading the letter my hand fell to my side. He was going to leave…..I was the only thing stopping him from going. A combined mix of surprise and anguish filled me but was quickly drowned out as anger took over. How could he leave without saying goodbye? Just some fucking farewell letter, what the hell was so bad anyway? I looked at Naruto who was now staring at my hands. He slowly raised his head and our eyes looked.

Fear, surprise and something else flashed through his eyes, but at the moment I didn't care what it was. "You were going to leave?" He only nodded causing my anger to rise as well as my heart to clench. "Why?" I asked confusion lacing the word. He kept looking at me but wouldn't answer. I took a few steps towards him causing his eyes to widening before he took the same amount of steps back.

Getting annoyed I quickly closed the distance, he was about to take a few steps back but I interpreted the move and managed to push him backwards so that he hit the wall behind him. Holding him against the wall I asked "What the hell is going on Naruto? First you have all this red shit covering you and then I find a letter that says you're leaving? What's fucking next?" Naruto looks at me for a few seconds for bursting out "Of course I'm fucking leaving. You have no idea what shit I've been through and still go through."

"What so you just can't take it anymore, how much of a coward are you anyway?" The look he gave me was one of pure fury. "You have no idea what I go through so don't start making assumptions when you have no clue about what's happening." I pushed him further into the wall before saying "Well then educate me."

Naruto's POV

"Well then educate me." Something inside me snapped causing all my emotions to pour out. "Fine" I muttered out before grabbing his shoulder with one hand and the back of his head with the other. Surprise flashed across his face but before he could protest I had pulled him to me crushing our lips together. I threaded one hand through his hair while using the other to hold him in place. While he was still stunned I pushed my tongue past his lips so I could map out his mouth with it.

After a quick but thorough exploration of his mouth I pulled back and said "You want to know why my life is up shit creek? Okay then this is why. The entire village hate, ridicule and torment me all because of something that I have no control over whatsoever. Now usually I don't care about that since it's been happening all my life but it just gets to a point were villagers are looking like good targets for my Kunai. Another thing is that I have to act like a careless idiot who is always worse then everyone at everything because if I don't the villagers will kill me since they'll think I'm becoming a danger. I'm also gay which only causes more problems in my life since I fucking fell in love with you and now I got myself into this stupid mess by writing that poem and giving it to you. So yeah I'm up shit creek without a paddle and I've decided to try and swim to shore since I can't get back to calmer waters."

I finished my tirade and felt better until Kyubbi said **You just kissed him and told him basically everything…..shouldn't you be running now?** Everything I just did seemed really stupid now that I was looking into Sasuke's face. Pushing Sasuke away from me I quickly backed towards the door letting apology's spew from my mouth without me even realising what I was saying.

I was almost at a run to the door when Sasuke tackled me knocking us both to the floor. "You're not going anywhere yet Naruto" Sasuke whispered in my ear causing a shiver to go down my spine I'm not sure if it was from fear or pleasure. "All that shit you said about how your life sucks doesn't answer my question. Why are you leaving now?" I tried to push him off me but he only pressed down onto me harder, keeping me pinned. **You know if circumstances were different this position could be very, very sexual.** With Kyubbi's words came a million images and ideas……only half of them were mine.

I could feel the ideas having an effect on certain parts of my body so closing my eyes I pulled on Kyubbi's power even without looking in a mirror I knew it had made my eyes turn red again. Using the enhanced Chakra in my body I practically hurled Sasuke off me. Quickly standing I turned to look at Sasuke who was up against the wall anger clear on his face.

Slowly standing Sasuke looked like he was getting ready to tackle me again. Not wanting to be tackled again I answered his previous question "Why am I leaving now you ask? Because you're alive and back for good, therefore there's no real reason to stay in a village that would rather die then have me save them."

"What does me being here have to do with it?" I smiled only it wasn't a happy one it was a sombre one. "I was planning to leave earlier but then you went with snake head, even though I hate this village it was the only way for me to hear about what was happening to you. So I delayed it to make sure you lived and if you didn't then at least I'd know who to kill, but now that your back I've just been putting it off"

"Why are you so damn depressing? What happened to the always bouncing and happy dobe?" I shrugged "Yeah you're probably right, this is way to depressive, still you did ask me for my answer ne? Still you probably don't care anyway so I'll leave now sorry for wasting your time" I turned and was about to leave but stopped and said over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about kissing you if it made you uncomfortable, but I don't and never will regret it. You taste like mint, fire and strawberries, I'm not sure how but that's what it tastes like." I started walking again but his voice stopped me. "You taste like the moment that rain hits the ground in the middle of a drought……it's funny I thought you'd taste like ramen."

Sasuke's POV

I don't know what came over me but when he started to leave a pain clutched my heart and I found myself blurting out a reply. "You taste like the moment that rain hits the ground in the middle of a drought……it's funny I thought you'd taste like ramen." I blinked…….I can't believe I just said that. _It's true and you know it._ I didn't bother to argue with my inner voice, it took up to much energy and time.

Naruto turned around and looked at me with eyes the size of dinner plates and his mouth hanging open. I smirked before saying "You don't make a good fish." His mouth snapped shut before opening again but nothing came out. I started to stand up while he attempted to say something. On the fifth try he whispered out "Why?" I raised an eyebrow in question.

Continuing he said "Why would you notice that a-a-and why would you wonder what I tasted like?" I felt the beginning of a blush but stamped it down. When I was sure I wouldn't blush I said "I'm always aware of my surroundings dobe" His face reddened from anger as he said "No you aren't, if you were you would have noticed me following you around all day." My eyebrows knitted together in confusion and this time his face was red from embarrassment.

"You followed me around all day? Why?" He averted his eyes before saying "I wanted to see if you found out it was me who wrote the poem." I frowned "So what if I did find out you were just going to run away and never look back?" He didn't reply for a few moments but when he did I was shocked by the amount of pain that was lacing the one word. "Yes"

Shock was soon replaced by anger. He was going to leave just like that? I felt a growl rip from my throat before I said "So what you're just going to leave without knowing if I like you back or not?" Naruto locked blank eyes with me that made me flinch. "You could never like me, I'm just the dobe besides you need a girl to revive you clan so why wait for the inevitable heart breaking pain when I can just leave with the dream of being with you still intact."

Anger flooded through me at his answer and my usually calm composure died. "You fucking preach about not making assumptions yet you make them about me." He gave me a glare that could rival my own before yelling back "I don't make assumptions I just accept the facts." Using all the calm I still possessed I crossed the room so I was standing right in front of him. He was still glaring at me but nervousness and suspicion had started to seep into his eyes.

Leaning closer so I could feel his breath on my lips I said while looking into his eyes "Does this look like I don't want you?" before pressing our lips together in a hungry lust filled kiss. He was shocked for a few seconds before kissing back with just as much vigour. When I ran my tongue over his lips he instantly granted entrance. As soon as my tongue slipped into his mouth I moaned, the taste of rain was even stronger now that I was in his mouth. It wasn't long before a battle of tongues commenced sparking our rivalry in a different way, but before a winner was declared we had to pull back for oxygen.

Catching my breath I looked at him. He was panting, his face was flushed, his hands were gripping my shirt and his pants had grown very tight. When he opened his eyes I couldn't help but smirk at him. With a husky voice he said "Okay I admit that you may want me since you just stuck your tongue down my throat." His eyes then flicked to his hands and he let go of my shirt before continuing "but I know that you don't love me or want more then a quick fuck from me."

Looking and listening to what he said made something stir in my heart but I ignored it and concentrated on how hot he looked and how much my body wanted him. Grabbing his collar I pulled him to me and said "Your right I do want to fuck, you but I don't see you complaining." I then started kissing and biting his neck causing a moan to escape him.

After leaving a few hickies I pulled back to look at him, his eyes were clouded with lust. Smirking I started leading him towards the bedroom. "As for liking or loving you…" But before I could finish he attacked my lips and said into them "If I can only be with you once, at least let me think you love me back." I was about to answer when he stopped me by kissing me, making my unfinished sentence and feelings go to the back of my mind as lust and pleasure took over.

* * *

**AN:** Wow, this was long……still if the plot bunnies are jumping, then you just have to answer ne? Did you like the letter? Sorry if it was long but I just needed to say everything you know? Man though there was quite a lot of Naruto anguish in this chapter….still it all worked out in the end…..well maybe because you never know he might be heartbroken next chapter…..it all depends on what the plot bunnies ans Sauke's feelings say. Well I hope you liked it also I'm going to have a vote, whoever wants there to be some yummy SasuNaru lemony goodness tell me in a review but if people only want fluff and no lemon then say that instead, and whatever gets the biggest amount of votes will be the winner i.e. written in the next chap. So if you want lemon tell me or not tell cause if the majority say no lemon then there won't be any in my story…..so vote/review away, because the choice is in your hands. 

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	9. Everything’s Made To Be Broken

**Disclaimer:** I own friggin nothing!!! How annoying is that? I mean I almost owned a Garra and Itachi key chain but some little shit got to them first 'seethes in anger and envy' they were sooo cute 2…errgh. Sometimes I hate my luck; I always get the crappy stuff... I had 2 settle for a Kenny from South Park keychain, not that I don't like Kenny but I wanted a Gaara or Itachi keychain God Damn It!!!!!

**Warning:** MAJOR BOYxBOY THIS CHAP AKA LEMON!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!! Did that get my point across?

**AN:** Holy Cow over 150 reviews that is like sooooooooo cool!!!!! I didn't think my story would be this popular 'grins insanely' this is so cool!!! OMG I'm actually not dead! I'm sorry for the long wait but I was very, very busy getting ready for school which starts back on the 30th 'cries' So please don't kill me 'hides in corner'. Still even though I'm busy I'll try and keep the updates coming. Also a HUGE MAJOR thanks to all who voted, you guys are sooo great XD Oh and this is my first BOYxBOY lemon so please let me no how I went okay? And now here we go!! XD

_Naruto talking to Kyubbi_

**Kyubbi Talking **

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Chapter 9 Everything's Made To Be Broken

Naruto's POV

**Kit….are you sure sleeping with him is the best idea?** _I don't care! If this is the best I'm going to get, then I'm going to take it._ Ignoring anything else Kyubbi might have to say I focused back on Sasuke. Moving from his lips to his neck I started sucking on a piece of skin causing Sasuke to moan and me to smile. Leaving a suitable hicky I continued to his collarbone. Letting my hands roam I brought them under his shirt to rest on his stomach causing a shiver to go through Sasuke's body, and his breath to catch.

I was leaving butterfly kisses across his collarbone and neck when he pulled my head up and kissed me fiercely, plunging his tongue into my eagerly awaiting mouth. We had another duel, only this time I submitted letting him take control of our tongue war as I slowly moved my hands up his stomach to his chest. When I reached his half hardened nipples I let my fingers flick over them. He broke our kiss and moaned before pulling me into the bedroom and kicking the door shut.

Sasuke's POV

After kicking the door shut I turned our positions around so I was pushing him towards the bed. He was gentle teasing my nipples making me want to moan but I held it back. Grabbing the bottom of his shirt I started trying to pull it off him but with his arms under my shirt it wasn't working. I fiddled for a little more before growling out "Your shirt off now."

His eyes meet mine and I almost ripped his shirt off and took him. His hair was messy and hanging around his face with the occasional red fleck in it, his eyes were a dark blue with lust clouding them, his face was flushed and his kissable lips were bruised and slightly pouting. Leaning down I pressed my lips to his briefly before moving to his ear and whispering "I hope you didn't like this shirt very much." Before he could respond I had hooked my finger through a small hole near the collar of his shirt and ripped down causing the shirt to reveal most of his chest and stomach.

Naruto gave a noise of complaint but it turned to a moan when I ghosted my fingers over his nipples making them turn into hard points. I quickly ripped off what was left of his shirt I was about to start kissing his chest when Naruto fell backwards causing me to fall on him. Taking my gaze off Naruto I realized we had made it to the bed…perfect. Smirking I turned back to Naruto who seemed a little more coherent after the jolt of falling onto the bed.

Wanting him out of control and moaning, I started running my hands up and down his chest and sides causing him to squirm but not moan. Leaning down I started kissing ever part of his chest I could reach causing a few mewls of pleasure from Naruto. When I reached the seal I kissed it causing a hiss and moan to escape Naruto. So it was sensitive? I'd have to file that away for later. Stopping my exploration I moved up to his nipples and took one into my mouth. His breath hitched and a moan escaped his mouth. Smirking I started teasing his nipple with my tongue and lips.

After a few minutes I switched nipples so they would be equal hard, when I was done I moved down leaving a few love bites across his stomach before reaching the waistband of his pants. I went to remove them but a set of hands stopped me. Looking up I meet Naruto's eyes. He gave me a small grin before saying "You're suppose to have some fun to." Before I could reply he had brought our lips together in a passionate kiss that took my breath away. When he pulled back and I opened my eyes I was stunned to find he was on top of me and I was shirtless.

Naruto's POV

Sasuke expression turning from lust to surprise caused me to give a small chuckle. Leaning down I whispered huskily in his ear "Don't worry Naruto will take good care of you." A shiver ran down Sasuke's body making me smile. Moving my mouth down I started sucking and biting on one of his pressure points making him give a small moan. Letting my hands wander I started memorising his chest and which spots caused more shivers or moans then others. Moving away from his neck and shoulders I moved down his chest.

I gave his nipples a slight teasing but before I could do anything more Sasuke pulled my mouth up for a bruising kiss realising me he flipped me around so I was on my back. I tried to get up but he grabbed my wrists and held them above my head. I pouted causing a slightly evil smirk to cross his face. I was suddenly nervous of our positions. Using one hand to hold up my wrists he used the other to slowly trail down my chest until he reached my waistband again. Continuing down he started rubbing my erection through my pants causing a moan to rip from my throat.

His smirk widened and as his hand kept slowly rubbing he leaned up and said "Are you going to be good and do what I say?" I didn't answer him which made him frown and stop rubbing me. A whimper escaped my mouth making him smile and repeat the question. Wanting the contact back I simply nodded. Letting go of my wrists he put both hands back at my waistband and started to pull them down.

Getting the idea I lifted my hips as he pulled both my boxers and pants off before throwing them somewhere on the floor. I felt myself blush as Sasuke gave me a very slow once over. I started to squirm from both embarrassment and the feeling of cold air on my now naked body. I was about to ask what he was going to do and when but I was distracted as warm breath hit my member making me gasp.

Sasuke's POV

I let my breath ghost over his erection making him gasp. Wanting hear him do more then that I started licking the tip off his member causing his breathing to labour and more moans to escape. I kept teasing him making him squirm and clench the sheets. For some reason I was not ready to ponder I wanted him to moan out my name and beg me for more. Liking the idea of him totally at my mercy I slowly took him into my mouth occasionally sucking him.

I felt his hands tangle in my hair and try to pull me down. I resisted and just kept teasing and sucking him causing him to moan. I starting taking a bit more of him when he moaned out "Sas….uke….ple…ase" I felt my cock twitch at his breathless moan. I had the sudden urge to take him and take him now. Realising his cock to which I got a whimper of protest. I sat up and said slightly breathlessly "You got lube?"

His eyes opened slightly before he pointed to a small closet. "On the floor in the closet." Standing up I walked over and opened it and sure enough on the floor was the lube. Picking it up I walked back over to the bed. I was about to sit on it when I felt his hands on my stomach. Looking down I saw that he was slowly pulling down my pants. I had to hold in a smile he looked so cute. His tongue was poking out the side of his mouth, his eyebrows were knitted together in concentration and he was sitting cross-legged on the bed. I froze and replayed that thought in my mind. Naruto, cute? Could I like Naruto like that?

Before I could ponder it anymore I felt my pants fall down and there I was standing in all my naked glory holding a tube of lube. Continuing onto Naruto's bed I sat down. "Do you know what to do?" Naruto asked quietly almost embarrassedly. I gave a small nod. I never thought I'd be thanking Kakashi's and his perverted porno book but hey if it wasn't for him reading it out loud to me I wouldn't know what to do either.

"Come here." Naruto looked a little confused but he nodded and did as he was told. I positioned him so I could apply the lube. Squeezing some of it onto my fingers I slowly placed a finger into him in preparation. He gave a small whimper so I stopped and waited fro him to adjust. After a few moments I placed another finger in and did a scissor motion causing him to hiss. When he was properly covered in lubricant I squeezed a bit more out to cover my aching cock. When it was no longer needed I threw the lube onto the floor somewhere. Laying him on his stomach I positioned myself just above his entrance and asked "Ready?" He nodded and with one thrust I buried myself in him.

A scream started to come from Naruto but I quickly leaned down and captured our lips in a kiss to muffle the sound. After a few seconds he gave a small response to the kiss making me pull away and kiss his neck. The feel of being inside of him was intoxicating and it was taking all my will power not to move. "Tell me when you're ready." I whispered out to Naruto. I heard a whimper in reply and a few moments later I felt him wriggle a little symbolising he was ready for more.

Naruto's POV

The pain had receded fast, probably thanks to Kyubbi's help so with a slight wiggle of my hips I waited for Sasuke to start moving. It didn't take long as he started slowly thrusting into me causing pleasure to blaze up my spine. As he started getting faster I started moving my hips with him. When he went deep inside me a shower of lights burst behind my eyes making me scream out Sasuke's name. I heard him moan in response.

The pleasure was building rising from my toes and upwards. The combined pleasure of Sasuke inside me and moaning made me shudder. "Sasuke….god…I'm almost…there." I felt Sasuke's pace quicken at my words. I was about to moan again when I felt Sasuke hit that spot deep inside me causing me to stiffen and scream out Sasuke's name. It felt like fireworks were erupting in my head, my heart was beating so loud I almost missed Sasuke moan out my name as I felt him come inside me before pulling out and collapsing beside me.

Our breathing was ragged as we lay there trying to collect ourselves after our moment of ecstasy. When my heart and breathing had returned to normal the realisation of what I had just done crashed down on top of me. Using what little strength I still possessed I lifted my head and looked over at Sasuke, he was sleeping soundly next to me. He looked so peaceful and innocent, I felt the urge to stroke his hair but I quelled it. This was not an intimate moment for him it was just a fuck.

Taking a deep breath I sat up with only a slight wince. _Thanks for healing me so quickly Kyubbi._ I got a grunt in reply. Sighing I slowly got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. After cleaning myself off I changed into a pair of cargos and a shirt before folding and placing Sasuke's clothes on the bed. **Kit, I strongly disapprove of this.** _Your opinion as always has been noted._ I felt him sigh before saying **Fine tell me when I'm needed.** I gave him a mental nod before going to my small desk.

Grabbing a pen and paper I quickly wrote a note to Sasuke and placed it on top of his clothes on the bed. I was about to leave when I stopped. Turning around I placed a kunai I had gotten from Gaara with my initials engraved on it atop the note. Walking over to Sasuke I placed a blanket over him and gave him a light kiss on the lips. Standing up I said "Goodbye my precious. I thankyou for one night of bliss and I hope you find happiness in this world. I love you Sasuke." Wiping away the tear that rolled down before it could reach the ground I turned and left the room. When I was in what could loosely be called the lounge I grabbed my bag and without looking back for fear of second thoughts I opened the door, shut and locked it before calling on Kyubbi to merge our power so I could get out of Konoha.

As my appearance changed I felt Kyubbi's comforting presence helping me hold back tears. Securing my backpack I silently jumped across the rooves of houses avoiding and signs of life whether it be human or animal. When I made it out of the city I took one last look at the gates before turning towards the forest and whatever future it held. Slowly entering it I refused to look back at what I would now have to refer to as nothing but a memory.

* * *

**AN:** 'Plays dramatic music' OMG he left? What will happen next? Will Sasuke wake up in time to find him? Will Sasuke love him and want to find him? Will our beloved Naru-Chan be lost forever? All these questions and more can only be answered in the next chapter. I love a good cliffy and man am I doing that a lot to you guys 'insert evil laugh' Well whatcha think of the chap……how was the lemon? I know there was the occasional bit of NaruSasu but overall it was SasuNaru which is my favourite :D Any who I'll try and update soon

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	10. Separating All We Ever Had

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to repeat this again? I mean come on!

**AN:** Okay just a quick update note, I'm back at school now and I'm in year 10 so basically, I'm swamped with assignments and homework, I have a reasonably good work plan soooo hopefully I'll be able to update this story around once a week, at the most 2 so yeah I'm just warning you

**Promotion:** Just to let people know the NejixGaara oneshot that I mentioned a few chaps ago regarding before. and after there kiss scene in this story is up so if you get the chance please read it it's called 'Taking The Initiative' thankyou, now on with the story :D

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Chapter 10 Separating All We Ever Had

Sasuke's POV

As Sasuke rolled over he realised two things. One was that he was naked and had just rolled onto a cold patch making him shiver and the second was that this wasn't his bed. He tensed and was about to jump out of the bed into a defensive stance when the smell of Naruto floated into his perception. A small smile came across his face before he could stop it. He remembered the night before causing a warm feeling to spread through out his body. Slowly opening his eyes he expected to find a sleeping Naruto, however the bed was empty.

He frowned, where was his little kitsune? Sitting up he looked around the room, the blinds were shut but thanks to his training as a ninja he could tell by the sounds of the village that it couldn't be any later then dawn. Feeling the bed for any signs of warmth he found none, Naruto hadn't been in the bed for a long time. The first tendrils of panic formed in his stomach but he quelled them. Naruto wouldn't have left…right?

He grabbed the sheet and went to pull it out of the bed to wrap around him when something rolled and fell against his hand. Looking down he was curious to see a kunai had fallen from the pressure of his hand on the mattress. Following the dip in the bed his panic only grew as he saw his clothes perfectly folded with a note sitting atop it. With a slightly shaking hand Sasuke picked up the letter and unfolded it.

_My beloved Sasuke_

_I may never be able to say this to your conscious face but I don't love you._

Sasuke's heart clenched when he read the first line on the note and he felt like throwing up but unable to stop himself he read on.

_I don't love you because it's to light a word. What I feel for you goes above and beyond the bounds of mortal love. When I'm with you I'm…..oh Sasuke when I'm with you, I'm careless, I'm free but most of all I feel like I'm somewhere I belong. You have no idea the way even a simple word from you can affect me. Just looking at your sleeping form right now I can barely take my eyes off you. Did you know you look like some heavenly angel sleeping on the bed at the moment? I do not wish to disturb you so I dare not move closer, for I would only taint what is too pure for my touch. I'm a demon who spreads hate throughout the village but unlike a demon, I shall do the human thing, I will run. _

Sasuke felt his insides go numb; he had only ever felt like this three times in his life, once when he had come home to find Itachi had murdered his clan, the second was when Haku had gone to attack Naruto and the third was when Naruto had finally fallen unconscious back in the valley of the end. With all the self control he still possessed he kept his hands firm as he finished the last of it.

_We will probably never meet again, I won't let us, because if just seeing you is the most heartbreaking thing I ever could witness then talking to you will be death, no I will just live in my denial land for that little bit longer. So I leave you; my love, and what's left of my heart to give._

_Eternally yours,_

_Naruto_

When Sasuke finished ready the letter he froze unable to wrap his mind around what had happened. It was until he felt the sharp pain of the kunai he had been gripping cut into his hand that he moved his eyes from the letter. Looking down at the Kunai with blank eyes that slowly faded to disbelief when he noticed the initials engraved on the kunai. Ignoring the pain he pulled the kunai up to examine it after a few seconds he dropped it back on the bed.

His hands started to shake slightly but he just clenched them and closed his eyes. After a few seconds he slowly opened his eyes to reveal the blood red of his Sharingan. Growling he quickly jumped off the bed and put on his clothes before preforming the hand signs that would send him to his house. When he finished them he disappeared in a puff of smoke only to re-appear in his bedroom.

He quickly grabbed a prepacked mission bag before racing through his house to the door, he was too panicked to realise he could look for Naruto's charka before teleporting to him. Without making a sound he flew through the village with the speed of someone who knew that if they failed it would kill them.

Gaara's POV

It was just a little after 8 in the morning and Neji was pounding on Naruto's door. "Naruto open you good damn door." Neji yelled. I gave a small smile if Naruto's neighbours weren't already awake they were now. Moving up towards the door I whispered into Neji's ear "You are a ninja, yes? Maybe you could pick the lock?" Neji's cheeks turned an inviting shade of pink but for the sake of his image of heterosexuality I refrained from kissing him until he turned even redder.

Standing back from again I waited for him to pick the lock with his kunai. When the door swung open I smirk and entered soon after him. Neji stood in the lounge uncomfortably while I just headed straight for the bedroom. Opening the door I expected to see a comatose Naruto but I was surprised to find the bed empty. I frowned, where was the little orange blur?

Exiting the bedroom I went back to tell Neji he wasn't there but before I could say anything I heard Neji whisper "No way." Hurrying until he was in my point of view I saw him leaning against the wall holding a piece of paper, disbelief, sorrow and slight panic where shown clearly on his face.

Crossing the room in two strides I reached him and asked "What?" He didn't say anything just handed me the letter. I scanned the contents my eyes widening after each word. When I reached the bottom I was silent for a few seconds before saying "We need to tell your Hokage." Neji nodded but didn't move. Grabbing his shoulder like I had in the training ground yesterday before teleporting us right outside the old lady's office.

Naruto's POV

I was almost in the safety of my hidden home. It was undetectable to anyone I didn't want near me. I had used the combined knowledge of Kyubbi and its previous owner's charka skills to place every defensive and offensive shield around it. I had been using my ninja money to fix it up for over three years and was rather impressed with what I had created.

Letting my eyes close I silently passed through the barrier between detection and disappearance. No one could find me now….but if I wanted this so badly why did it feel like biggest mistake of my life? I shook of the question before heading closer to my house. I could feel Kyubbi's disapproving frown but as asked he wasn't going to try and convince me differently.

Shikamaru's POV

I trudged towards the Hokage's office, annoyed at the prospect of a boring meeting. I nodded to the guards who let me pass and went into her office. My eyes widened slightly at the sheer amount of people in the room. Ino and Chouji were standing in a corner together whispering, Kakashi, Iruka and Jiraya where all talking to my left, Gaara, Shino and Neji where to my right and Tenten, Lee, Kiba, Sakura and Hinata where standing by the Hokage's desk.

With my brows knitting in confusion I walked over to Gaara, Neji and Shino. "What's happening?" I asked. Gaara looked me up and down as if sizing me up after a few seconds he seemed to deem me worthy before saying "Naruto left." My eyes widened and I was instantly alert. "Did Sasuke find out?" Gaara blinked before saying "You knew?" I nodded "Yeah I guessed and Naruto told me. I never thought he'd leave though…..actually I thought Sasuke would reciprocate his feelings."

I frowned before looking around the room "Where is the Uchiha anyway?" Turning back to the three of them I saw Neji and Shino look around the room as well. When I looked at Gaara I saw a thoughtful look on his face. "Sasuke was in Naruto's apartment recently, within the last 24hours." I blinked but didn't bother asking how he could know. "So you think he found out?" Neji asked.

Gaara nodded making me nod and look around the room when I spotted Hinata I asked with out taking my eyes off her "Hey Neji Hinata had a crush on Naruto for a while right?"

"Yeah, but she's with Kiba now." I nodded before heading over to her. When I reached the group she was talking with I said "Hinata." She looked up at me and said "Y-Yes Shikamaru-s-san?"

"Did you see Sasuke yesterday?" She blinked before saying "Yes, he t-talked to me and K-Kiba-san." Before I could ask more Kiba said "Yeah he was acting all weird talking about some love letter he got…..rather well written actually." Kiba then laughed "He thinks the letters written by Naruto." My insides hardened, if Naruto had been following him around all day and then seen him figure it out……shit. Without bothering to say goodbye I practically ran back to the others.

"Sauske found out and I'm guessing Naruto ran and if I know Sasuke he would have followed" Gaara's eyes widened but before he could say anything Neji said "What the hell are you two talking about?" Turning to Neji who had his arms crossed I said "Naruto wrote a love poem to Sasuke, Sauske was intrigued and started looking for the writer because Naruto left it anonymous, so Naruto followed Sauske around all day but when Naruto saw Sasuke figure out it was him he ran and now Sasuke's following him, now will you let us figure out what the fuck where going to do now?"

Neji and Shino's mouth fell open at my outburst, which was luckily not all that loud. Turning back to smirking Garra I said "The five of us plus Sasuke have to get the recovery mission Tsunade will most likely command, we're the only ones who know what's happening" Neji blinked "What happened to the lazy ass Shikamaru who found everything to troublesome?" Before I could answer Shino said "I fucked it out of him."

I felt my cheeks heat up causing Gaara to snigger, Neji to snort and….I couldn't tell what Shino did. Gaara was about to say something that would probably make me blush harder but luckily Tsunade entered at that moment making everyone stand to attention. It wasn't until she was seated in her seat that she looked up revealing her read eyes, she had obviously been crying. "I have called you all here because you were all mentioned in……" She stopped and took a deep breath before looking around the room. "Where's Sasuke Uchiha?"

I looked Gaara before saying "He told me he was unable to attend, I'll give him the message." Tsunade just nodded before continuing "You were all mentioned in the letter that………Naruto left behind."

Even though I was expecting it, I still didn't sound right, Naruto just didn't seem the one to leave. Apparently this was everyone else's thought since they all started saying that him leaving wasn't possible, it wasn't until she made copies of the letter for everyone to read that it all sunk in. he had left and he wasn't coming back.

Sasuke's POV

Jumping over a log I kept running through the forest trying to find any trace of Naruto's charka, I thought I had sensed it once but then it had disappeared. I had no idea where I was going, I felt blind but at the same time I knew I couldn't give up, Naruto had laid out his heart and had given me something no one else had….now I wanted…no needed to repay it.

Gaara's POV

Everyone had just finished reading the letter, most where in a state of shock or denial. Apart from Neji, Shino, Shikamaru and myself Hinata was the only one who seemed to understand the truth of Naruto's words. Focused on the emotional distraught Hokage I only just realised how many people Naruto's spirit could touch and now that he was gone, everyone was disbelieving…..they were his friends yet no one payed enough attention to realise how lost he truly was.

They would repay that to him, just as I would repay the friendship he gave me. Standing up said only loud enough for Shino, Shikamaru and Neji to hear "I volunteer to try and find him will the three of you join me?" The nods were instantaneous. Pushing Neji forward a little I whispered in his ear "I am not leaf, you should ask." I didn't wait for a confirmation before leaning against the wall once again.

"Shikamaru. Shino, Gaara and I volunteer to be the search party to find Naruto as well as the Uchiha." Neji said while looking Tsunade dead in the eye daring her to refuse. She sized them up before saying "I shall take that into consideration." She turned about to talk to someone but I spoke interrupting her "There is no time for this, let us go now." She turned to me and glared "You are not a leaf ninja so I can not stop you but the ninjas who go after Naruto from this village will be skilled ninjas of my choosing."

I glared and wanted to say more but it was not my place, not that would usually have stopped me, but for any sake of being with my Neji I closed my mouth. However apparently I was not the only one to feel this way Shikamaru said "We are perfectly skilled ninjas and Naruto's friends. We were all mentioned in the letter, we have a better chance of finding him then someone he doesn't like." You could see her weakening. "If he wants to be found, we will find him." Shino said definitely, there was no room for argument.

The Hokage bit her bottom lip before nodding "Very well, you four and the Uchiha have two weeks to find and bring him back, however if by that time you still haven't found him you will return back and I will send a new team." We all nodded before heading out of the office. When we were outside the building I said "Meet at the gates in twenty minutes if you not there I'll leave without you." And with a swirl of sand I was gone, leaving them slightly stunned. These ninjas had to learn that when looking for someone with the skills of Naruto and the knowledge of the Kyubbi no Kitsune, speed, aggression and instinct was what got you your target.

Sasuke's POV

I don't know how long I had been running but my lungs were burning and my legs felt like they would fall off, but I kept going. I was dodging trees, jumping over bushes and running through any dangling leaves. I couldn't think of anything but Naruto. His smiles, his laughter, his idiotic behaviour, his scent, his taste...everything about him had somehow wiggled its way into my very being until I couldn't distinguish fact from fantasy. This was why I couldn't kill him, couldn't hurt him, why I would die for him.

Unable to go on I fell to my knees, struggling for a breath I couldn't reach…..just like Naruto. So close but yet so distant, would I ever find him? My head fell to my chest, was this how he felt when I left? My heart clenched painfully at the thought of it. He had been gone for less then a day and I was comparing it to when I had left for years. I felt something wet touch my hand making my eyes open. There was a water drop on my hand. Lifting my hand up to my face I felt a few leaking tear drops. My eyes widened, I hadn't cried for so many years.

Wiping my face I stood back up and walked over to a small stream that was near where I had fallen. Picking up some water I washed my face until the appearance of crying was gone. Wiping the left over water off of my face with my shirt I took a deep breath before whispering out "I will find you Naruto." Letting my usual smirk cross my face I said "You're such a dobe, don't you remember that Uchiha's always get what they want."

* * *

**AN:** Hehehehe possessive Sasuke has made an appearance and 'gasp' could it be that he's realised he LOVES Naruto? But does Naruto want to be found? Will he let Sauske or the other find him? What will happen next? Also sorry not much on the whole 'Finding Naruto' thing but this is a plot builder chap okay! The next chap should be good and I'll try and update soon……oh and if I make it a happy ending there will be another lemon….however if it's a sad ending well there might be a lemon, the endings undecided…but I am leaning towards a happy ending. Still I hope you enjoyed it, I'll try and update soon! 

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	11. When Nothing’s Alright

**Disclaimer:** The moon shall rise and the sun shall set and then in the mist of lights dear limbo I shall yell……I DON'T OWN F-ING ANYTHING REGARDING THE SHOW!!!!!!! Yeah, I feel better now

**AN: **Holy friggin crap I have over 200 reviews isn't that just so completely insane? I just want to thank anyone who has EVER reviewed this story, you have helped to get me this mark and I'm ecstatic! So thankyou 'tears of happiness falls down cheeks' Anyway now that my emotional thankyou speech is over I just want to say that I hope you enjoy this chapter not to mention where the story goes. Anyways onward readers, I hope you enjoy.

_Naruto talking to Kyubbi_

**Kyubbi Talking **

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

When Nothing's Alright

Neji's POV

After we had all gathered at Konoha's gates we didn't waste anytime. Sprinting from the gates into the forest we ran looking for either the Uchiha or Naruto's chakra. It didn't take long to spot Sasuke's. My eyebrows furrowed, he was barely masking his charka, did he realise how open to attacks he was? Shaking my head I looked at the others to see if they had found him to. By the looks on there faces, I'm guessing they had.

"Come on, we better go talk to the idiot." Everyone nodded and we raced off towards him. As we ran I looked at Gaara, what if he had gone? My heart clenched. Running faster I kept m focus on Sasuke's charka, knowing him he would die before giving up and if Naruto was serious about disappearing…..My eyes widened but I quickly shook off the thought, Naruto might have run away but he's not suicidal.

Trying to stop my thoughts from spurting out theories, I focused on the rhythm of my feet touching the ground. Anything to get away from today, the thoughts it brought and the consequences of never finding Naruto.

Sasuke's POV

Continuing through the forest I started using my head instead of just running blindly. I was now jumping through the trees looking for anyone who might have seen the dobe…..or better yet find Naruto himself. I was just about to give my muscles a break when I felt a collection of Chakra behind me. Freezing In my place I hid amongst the leaves and waited for them to get closer.

After a few minutes of silence the charka came close enough that I could distinguish that it was four separate people, people I knew. Jumping down from the tree I stood at its base. I wanted to keep searching but if they had information that could help find him….I'd wait. Luckily I didn't have to wait long.

Gaara and Neji practically flew into he clearing they were running so fast. Shikamaru and Shino were a little further behind having been jumping through the trees. When the four of them stood in front of me I asked in a clipped tone "What's happening?" They stayed silent; I was about to ask again when Shikamaru spoke up. "Gaara and Neji found the letter Naruto left, everyone mentioned in it where called to a meeting where it was read, the four of us and you are the search party."

I cocked and eyebrow. "I'm part of the search party?" Shikamaru nodded "We covered for you disappearance." My other eyebrow flew up. "Why would you cover for me?" This time Gaara answered "We were aware that Naruto wrote the letter and that you were in his apartment. We figured you would have chased him." I tensed, they new I had been there….did they know what had happened?

"What have you been doing Uchiha?" Shino asked speaking for the first time. Turning to look at him I said "I'm looking for Naruto." Shino shook his head "I mean, what have you been doing that has you so frantic." The way he phrased it made it sound very suggestive, like he knew what had happened. I glared before saying "I went to Naruto's after finding out that he wrote the letter, he told me he loved me, we fought, he ran and I chased after him."

Shino nodded slowly but didn't seem convinced. I felt eyes staring into me, it was annoying, turning around I meet the smirking face off Gaara who said "I think you're probably the best person to find Naruto." I gave him a suspicious look but before I could question him he said "You had better hurry, Naruto is a skilled ninja and he will disappear if that is his goal."

I nodded and was about to leave when Gaara said "You have two weeks before Tsunade sends out a new team, I suggest you find him by then." I didn't bother answering just jumped into a tree and started looking, new found energy inside me, I would find the dobe and tell him what he never stayed to hear.

Naruto's POV

I was almost asleep when I felt something pounce on my chest and start licking my face. Opening my eyes I grabbed the bundle of fluff and pulled it away from my face. Holding it with one hand I wiped the saliva off my face with my shirt sleeve. When I was clean I glared down into big brown eyes. If it was possible her eyes got bigger until I couldn't stay made at her.

Sighing I said "Akane, you really are a nuisance you no that? You're almost as bad as you brothers" She tilted her head to the side making her look even more adorable. Placing her in my lap I started patting her. She had grown since I had last come here; she was now a little over a year old and had a truly brilliant red coat. I felt something tug at my jacket sleeve making me look to the side where her two brothers were sitting with wagging tails hoping for a cuddle, or for me to play with them.

**They're probably bored kit.** I laughed. _Bored? There one year old foxes, how can they be bored?_ I felt Kyuubi shrug before saying **I don't know but you are a parent to them, ever since they family was killed you have become there leader….they probably want you to come hunting actually.** I mentally blanched _No thankyou I like animals I know it's there way but I don't want to see them eat something._ Kyubbi just smiled.

Looking back down at the three foxes I mumbled "Haku, Akane, Toshi…..im not about to hunt with you." Placing Akane with her brother I started heading towards my house. I sensed the three of them following me. Rolling my eyes I looked over my shoulder and said "Go hunt, have fun, do what foxes do I'll be waiting here." I started walking away again but I felt something grab my pants leg and try to stop me.

Looking down I found Akane and Toshi each holding on to the fabric of one of my feet. Haku then started yipping at me and I was reminded why I had named him Haku in the first place. Laughing, Kyubbi translated fox speech to me and I had the urge to roll my eyes. Haku, a little red fox was lecturing me about leaving Sasuke….this was definitely the last time I took Kyubbi's advice to speak fox while telling them about what had happened.

When Haku started telling me about how you should always do what ever it takes to be with your precious one I couldn't help it, I burst into laughter. Haku was so like the human Haku I wouldn't be surprised if he had been reincarnated into a fox. When I felt a sharp pain in my leg I stopped laughing choosing to swear. Looking down I saw a small bit mark where Haku had bit me. Glaring I muttered out 'My life, my choice. Now if you don't mind I'm going out to stretch my legs."

Pulling Akane and Toshi off me I headed into my house. It was by no means I mansion but it was better then my old house, so that was a good thing. It had a bathroom, kitchen, two bedrooms, living room and another small room I used as a study of sorts. It was comfortable, safe and mine. Walking into my bedroom I quickly changed into black pants, long sleeved shirt, boots and vest. When I was dressed I grabbed my mask from the closet and placed it over my face.

It sat like the mask Haku wore only it was black with blue flames that started from the left cheek and swept diagonally across the mask. When I was ready I slowly merged my power with Kyubbi's. When it was completed I looked at my self in the mirror. My hair had spiked out more and was now blood red as were my veins and fingernails. My eyes were much sharper now that they had turned cat like and although it couldn't be seen thanks to the mask they were also dark purple.

Turning I looked at the three foxes sitting at the door with there slightly annoyed expression. Smiling I purred in a voice that was deeper, sultrier and more mysterious then my own "Don't just love it?" The foxes just turned and with there tails flicked in the air went into the living room. I laughed at there behaviour before exiting through the window.

When I had been running jumping through the trees for a few minutes I felt Kyuubi level out our merged personality so it was less like him. When it was done it may have looked like nothing had changed but our voice was now more human sounding and less like a purr. I smiled; Kyubbi loved it when we merged, when we were like this he could talk through my mouth and we didn't have to speak to one another, we knew what the other was thinking.

As we started to slow down I felt Kyubbi give me primary control he decided he was to lazy to take control today. Rolling my eyes I kept jumping through the trees, dodging any bugs that I would've have normal hit, this was one of the great things about being alone, I could merge with Kyubbi and not have bugs fly in my mouth because I was running so fast I couldn't see them.

Stopping when I reached a fairly large tree I stopped to take in the scenery around me I was just about to reach the limit of my protected territory. I felt a pang go through my heart as I started thinking about what was on the other side of the charka shields. Pushing the thoughts of Sasuke away I spread out my senses trying to find something to occupy me. It didn't take long for me to find a group of 5 people. They all had charka levels of an Anbu. Peering closer at there chakra I heard Kyuubi's thought that they were Lightning Ninja's and seemed hostile.

I Shrugged and went to move away when I felt them start moving. Following there movements I felt them head for another ninja. I wanted to dismiss it and stay in my hidden zone but something was nagging at me. Sighing I went to look at how strong the lone ninja was, to see if they could survive an attack but when I grasped the faintest feel of there chakra I faulted before sprinting towards them.

Hiding my chakra from any of the ninja's perception I hope I wouldn't have to interfere, my chakra signature may be a merged form of mine and Kyuubi's but with the lone ninja being Sasuke I wasn't sure what would happen if he realised it was me.

Sasuke's POV

I was about to punch a hole in a tree I was so frustrated, why couldn't the dobe make a small enough mistake so he could find him. Stopping in a clearing I sighed before closing my eyes and searching for his chakra again, I had only looked for a few seconds when my eyes snapped open. "Foolish, idiot." I cursed under my breath before pulling out a few kunai, activating my Sharingan and getting into a fighting stance. A few seconds later 5 Lighting Ninja' burst into the clearing and a battle began.

Naruto's POV

I flew through the forest as fast as I could go without dispensing too much chakra, if Sasuke needed my help I'd have to safe quite a bit of it. When the clearing they were in finally came into view felt panic leave me to be replaced by a hollow pain, Sasuke took to kunai to the chest. When he fell back against the tree and looked up with red eyes that soon faded, anger rose within me.

Flying into the clearing I blocked the path of any further attacks. Looking into the face of the lightning ninjas all I saw was fear, and they had a right to be terrified. A red aura and wind was pulsating from me, the ground was slightly shaking and I was growling. I didn't look at Sasuke, if I did I would probably break down, anger was fuelling me, I had no time for grief. Telling myself he was still alive was the only thing that gave me the sense of acceptance that in killing this ninjas it would be in protection not vengeance.

* * *

**AN:** OMG did Sasuke…'gulp' die? This is probably one of the mother of all cliffhangers ne? I mean he got two kunai to the chest if they were well aimed it might be the end of our Uchiha…but am I that mean? What will happen? Will this be the end? Will he be okay? All these question and more will be answered in the next chapter!!! Okay this is the more upbeat part of the end AN note, Well whatcha think? Sorry it was a little late but yeah. Aren't the foxes a cute little add in? I've always thought Naruto would have a special connection to them since he's got Kyuubi but yeah. What about the complete Kyuubi/Naruto merge hehehe. Well anyways please R&R with you opinions, hell even if you just say update I'd be happy to here from you well yeah, thanks for reading

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	12. Hope Is All I Have

**Disclaimer:** Do you think that Sasuke and Naruto would still be single if I owned the show? Read this story and I think you will understand what would happen if I OWNED it!

**AN:** OMFG I have over 250 REVIEWS!!! How friggin awesome is that? coughs ahh yeah don't mind me anyways, here is the next chapter for your reading pleasure, I hope this clears up all the questions left unanswered in the last cliffy :D Well I hope you enjoy! Please R&R as usual, thanks. Oh and if the beginning of this chap sounds bad just keep reading okay, you'll have ta trust me!!

_Naruto talking to Kyubbi_

**Kyubbi Talking **

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Hope Is All I Have

Naruto's POV

Turning away from the still forms of the lightning ninja's I let my eyes land on Sasuke. My heart clenched painfully just looking at the kunai in his chest. I tried to turn off my emotions as I went to take a step forward but I couldn't. My eyes started to water but before they could turn to tears and fall down my face I felt Kyuubi take control of our merged body, leaving me to watch from the back of our mind.

As we moved closer I felt like I was in some sick dream that had been created to strip what was left of my personality away. But I knew that it couldn't be a dream, if it was Kyuubi would have woken me by now. I wanted to turn from him but I couldn't take my eyes from his face, he looked so pale, more so then usual and a faint line of blood was trailing from his mouth. I was reminded of when Haku had put Sasuke into that death like state after he had taken the needles meant for me. I felt a few tears leaking down my cheeks, it was just too much.

Tightly closing my eyes I tried to will everything away but it just wasn't working. Going further into my mind I tried to lock myself away but I couldn't escape, everything was pressing in on me until I was almost suffocating. Tears were freely falling down my cheeks. I fell to the ground racked with sobs, there was nothing I could do to stop them, the last 48hours was finally catching up to me.

Just before I could start pounding my fists into the ground a voice resonated through our mind. **Naruto! He's alive!** My head snapped up _W-What?_ **He's alive…**After a brief pause he continued** but barely, he needs medical attention, one of the kunai has done some major damage to his insides, the other almost hit his heart.** My heart climbed up to my throat but quelling any further emotions I started to take back control of our body. Sasuke was alive, I could do this, I would do this.

Feeling Kyuubi pull back into our mind I focused on the bleeding form of Sasuke. I bit my bottom lip before carefully taking him into my arms. When he was safely positioned I started sprinting home, asking ever god I had ever heard of to save him, asking that he'd be okay. If it had of been anyone else in my arms I would have stumbled when I heard Kyuubi join me in my prayers but with Sasuke being the one injured, nothing would distract me.

Gaara's POV

Jumping down from a tree I joined the others in a small clearing. When I landed they all turned to me awaiting my report. "Neither Naruto nor Sasuke are within my range of perception." Everyone's shoulders sagged. A light growl escaped my lips. I hated this delivering something that only weathered down what little hope they had left. Locking eyes with Neji I said "They're strong they'll be fine."

He sighed before saying "I trust that they have enough skill to survive, what I'm worried about is there mental health. The Uchiha has made many bad decisions when reaching for a goal; I wouldn't be surprised if he makes them again." Shino and Shikamaru closer to us as Neji continued "As for Naruto…well he has a tendency to overreact, combine that with the whispered thoughts I'm almost positive the Kyubbi no Kitsune sends him…." He left the thought open for interpretation.

Shikamaru looked at Neji surprised "You don't think Naruto could be suicidal do you?" Neji kept his face blank, not giving his opinion away. Shikamaru shook his head before saying "Nah Naruto, wouldn't be, he couldn't be." Shino gave a small nod before saying "Shikamaru's right, Naruto isn't like that. He loves life to much; if anyone was suicidal I'd say it'd be the Uchiha."

Shaking his head Neji said "We thought he was happy and was always Mr Positive, it even got to the point that it annoyed us. Yet we had no idea how much pain was inside him, think about it the letter basically said he lived behind a mask, if depression was behind it, suicidal might be." Shino and Shikamaru looked at each other worry creeping up there faces. Getting frustrated I said "He's not suicidal besides you should leave those thoughts alone, you'll only feel worse."

They all looked at me sceptically before Shino said "What makes you so sure?" I felt like rubbing my temples but resisted, instead I just said "Because I know Naruto, he would never do that. He might run, he might hide and he might even join with enemies to get away but he would never harm himself." Sensing there questions I continued "Believe me, I know Naruto, right down to his relationship with Kyuubi."

"He has a relationship with Kyuubi?" Shikamaru asked with a weird look on his face. It took me a few seconds to understand what he meant. I made a disgusted sound before saying "No you idiot, there friends they talk to each other. I guess you could say Kyuubi's the older brother Naruto never had." They all gained understanding looks before Shino said "So you think Kyubbi would stope Naruto?" I nodded before saying "And if Kyuubi was ever going to let anyone find him it would only ever be Sasuke."

"Why not you? You said you two were friends." Neji asked curiosity radiating from him. Turning back towards the tree I said loud enough that they'd have to strain to hear me "Because I didn't fall in love with Naruto and I didn't take his virginity." I heard three gasps following my statement but before they could ask how I knew I had used my sand to teleport me high into a tree.

Looking out at the forest I tried to find Naruto again but to no avail. Just as I was about to go to another branch I felt something flicker briefly before being masked. I waited for it to appear again, when it didn't I merely passed it off as my imagination because if it was real someone must have lost something they couldn't live without, such was the grief that had pierced through my senses.

Kakashi's POV

I was doing something I hadn't done in a very long time, I was pacing. As I paced my eyes flicked to the setting sun, followed by the door and then the sleeping form of Iruka. I was worried, scratch that I was beyond worried I was damn near panicking. Clenching my fists I stopped walking and tried to tell myself that they would all be fine. Somehow it didn't help. Sighing I tried to ease the tension from my body. When most of it was gone I walked over to Iruka and sat next to him on the bed.

Looking down at him I felt my heart clench. His face was still wet from tear trails. Grabbing his hand I linked our fingers, he had scared me today. When we had read the letter Naruto had left Iruka had just frozen and kept saying that it was a joke. It wasn't until we had gotten home that he had broken down, it had taken ever I had not to join him on the floor. He started to mumble before turning over letting go of my hand in the process.

Turning away from him I put my face in my hands. It was surprising how much they held him together those two. Sasuke and Naruto a contrast yet they there was something that surrounded the two of them creating a force that you couldn't escape, they knitted people around them until you were interwoven and sown so tightly that if one thread broke everyone felt it. Lifting my head I looked at the picture of Iruka, Sasuke, Naruto and me.

Grabbing the photo from the table I placed it on the bedside table before climbing in with Iruka. I was going to go after them if they didn't return soon. A small smile crossed my face as I remembered what Iruka had said just after that photo had been taken, Sasuke and Naruto had just started bickering when Iruka had mumbled 'I don't need to have children these two fit the description perfectly. I worry about them, fuss over them, get annoyed by them and couldn't live without them. The only difference is the kids want each other' My smile widened slightly, he was right.

Naruto's POV

When the house came into view I almost cried in relief. Focusing my chakra I blew the door open so I could enter without stopping. I headed straight for my room and gently placed Sasuke on the bed. I didn't want to leave him for an instant but I needed to get medical supplies. I look at him once more before turning to go into the kitchen I was stopped however when Haku, Akane and Toshi entered the room dragging a first aid kit with them.

I nodded at them and grabbed it muttering a quick 'thanks' in fox before turning black to the barely breathing form of Sasuke. Kneeling on the floor I carefully pulled out the two kunai wincing when the finally came out. When they were out of the way I pulled off his shirt before bandaging his wounds. **Kit, he's fading.** At Kyuubi's nervous voice I realised we weren't merged anymore. Focusing on his life-force I saw it was fading…rapidly.

I started to feel bile rise up my throat but holding it down I quickly placed my hands over Sasuke body, hoping I would remember it right. Just as I was about to start the justsu Kyuubi anxiously said **Be careful**. I didn't bother answering and started to preform the signs needed, ignoring Kyuubi's voice as chakra started to form around my hands. As it started going into Sasuke I felt myself weaken but I kept the hand signs going. When I started to sweat and my hands started to shake I quickly finished it before collapsing onto the ground.

After a few seconds of panting on the floor I pulled myself up enough to check on Sasuke. He was breathing easier but his life force was still lower then what it should be. I sat watching him as Kyuubi built up my chakra stores once again. When I was close to normal Kyuubi softly said **Naruto that was dangerous, you shouldn't have done that.** He then sighed before continuing **But it has stabilized him….for now, however if he does not awaken within the nest two hours…he may not wake at all.**

Tears started to cascade down my face; I wouldn't be able to cope if something happened to him…..he was my everything, my precious person, my rose blooming in the snow. Moving closer to him I went to remove my mask to realise it was already off. Before I could even think the question Kyuubi said **You took it off just before you bandaged him.** I didn't remember it so I just took his word for it.

Looking back at Sasuke I started to lean down but stopped myself, this was no different then before I had left, it never would nor could be. Not being able to leave him I reached out my hand and ran my fingers through his hair. It was soft and somehow without any tangles. I sat there for a few minutes, comforted by the feel of his hair.

It wasn't until Toshi rubbed against my leg that I pulled my hand back from him. Standing up I grabbed my dropped mask and with one quick look at Sasuke I went to fetch anything he could need within the next two hours, I trusted the foxes to warn me if something went wrong.

Neji's POV

I leaned back into Gaara's chest, relishing the freedom of being free to be his boyfriend, well for the moment at least. Looking over the fire at Shino and Shikamaru I smiled they were in the same position, Shikamaru leaning into Shino. They were an unusual couple, but they really felt for each other. If there affection towards the other wasn't enough, just the fact that Shikamaru didn't kill a spider when it climbed on him plus the fact that he even listened to Shino talk about bugs was enough to settle that fact in my mind.

"Comfortable?" Gaara whispered with a slight hint of teasing in his voice. I smiled before snuggling further into his chest "Yeah, you?" My answer was his arm wrapping possessively around me. I smiled but it soon disappeared as I remembered why we were here. Naruto and Sasuke, what they must be feeling now that they're separated. I looked up at Gaara before linking our fingers, even if I had to move to the sand village, I would never let what I had with Gaara go. With one finally look at him I closed my eyes, the last thought I had before falling asleep was hoping Sasuke and Naruto and would be okay.

Sasuke's POV

Everything was black; I could barely see in front of me, I wasn't worried about the darkness; I was more concerned about the silence. As I kept looking around I felt a familiar presence, turning around I came face to face with a smiling Naruto. I stood stunned for a few seconds before pulling him into a hug. "Naruto." Was all I managed to say before I was pushed away from him.

I wasn't expecting it so I fell onto the ground when I looked up Naruto was standing there with a disgusted look on his face. "Why are you hugging me Sasuke?" My heart clenched painfully at the sound of the hate in my name but before I could answer a hooded figure appeared and draped his arms around Naruto's shoulders. I felt anger rise within me. "So this is the one you slept with and then left? I bet I was better."

The voice sounded familiar but I ignored it focusing on Naruto. "Yeah, and don't worry you were better." I felt my heart full into my stomach. What was going on? "Naruto? What's…don't you l-love me?" He smiled before saying "Oh Sasuke, why would I do that? I left didn't I? Why would I leave if I loved you? My body started to tremble slightly but I held it down and stood up.

"Who's this then?" I asked anger and pain lacing my words. Naruto smirked and the hodded figure pulled down his hood. I gasped, the figure smiled "What's the matter little brother? Upset I stole you boyfriend?" My shaking got worse as Naruto leaned into him before saying "Isn't it ironic? The only person you've ever despised falls for the only person you've ever loved, and he returns the affections."

Itachi laughed before saying "You hid your feelings from him so you could chase me, fearing that relationships would only bring you down and now the one you love is lost to you." He smirked before continuing "You also fear you'll never be strong enough to defeat me. Both your goals, the people who haunt your dreams have been taken, lost by your own fear and now, you'll pay the ultimate price." Each pulling out a kunai they took aim and threw them. I didn't even try to move. Just as they were about to hit me my eyes snapped open and I found myself trembling while looking at a timber roof.

After a few seconds I came to the conclusion that it had been a weird dream it wasn't real, that knowledge, however truthful didn't help the fact that I was still trembling. I went to sit wipe my face but the moment I moved my arm a searing pain ripped throughout my chest causing me to hiss before biting my lip. As the pain continued I slowly remembered the lightning ninjas and the kunai hitting me. I tried to remember being brought somewhere but couldn't, figuring my best bet was to observe my surrounding I went to sit up when a deep voice said "I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you feel like dying and trust me you were close to it."

Before I could answer someone moved over to me and put a hand to my chest, numbing the pain. When I couldn't feel any more discomfort they helped me sit up against the wall. When they moved back I was able to see them clearly. They had blood read hair, dressed in black and where wearing a mask. As I looked them over my suspicion grew, they were carrying weapons and had a feel of power about them which was suspicious enough but the fact that I felt at ease around them was what was making me tense.

Naruto's POV

Moving back I felt Sasuke's eyes studying my form. I was almost tempted to run out of the room but I stayed, mainly because I couldn't stop looking at him. I had only been gone maybe twenty four hours and that time amount of time apart almost killed me. When our eyes locked the question I had wanted to ask since I had healed him escaped "What were you doing in such dangerous territory, alone?"

Sasuke didn't answer just glared before saying "Who are you?" I felt Kyuubi use our face to smirk before saying "Ahhh but who are you? My Damsel in Distress?" I felt my eyes widen, he didn't just say that to Sasuke of all people. The glare Sasuke sent me was pure venom "I'm not a fucking Damsel in distress!" before I could even think of answering Kyubbi took control again and said "No indeed you are not but help you did need and I provided, the least you could do is tell me your name."

He clenched his teeth before growling out "Uchiha, Sasuke." Kyuubi smiled "Now was that so hard?" The glare was answer enough. Continuing seemingly unaware of the daggers Sasuke was sending Kyubbi said "Now I shall ask again what you were doing in such dangerous territory and alone?" Ignoring the question Sasuke asked his "Who are you?" Moving back towards the tea I had been preparing before Sasuke woke up Kyuubi said "Seems fair to answer that. I am the protect of these forests, you are in the house of all those who have come before me, I am the Visu."

Sasuke's eyes widened and I felt the urge to bash Kyuubi up the side of the head nobody was suppose to see the Visu or if they did they weren't suppose to know who they were, but no he just had to be a blabbermouth. Mentally grumbling I took back control before grabbing the tea pot and turning back to Sasuke. Using the teasing tone Kyuubi used I said "Now I believe you should drink some tea, young Raven." Pouring some I handed it to him making sure we didn't touch hands. When he had murmured a thankyou I said "Now, tell me of why you were playing with lightning"

Sasuke's POV

I tensed slightly at the statement before making myself relax, this was the Visu, and he was not one to harm people. Looking down into my tea I said "I'm looking for someone." I didn't take my eyes away from my tea but I could feel his curiosity "Who are you looking for?" I went to answer but stopped, why should I tell this guy anything? What if he was lying about who he was? So many questions flew through my mind that I didn't know where to start. It wasn't until I heard a slight crashing sound that I looked up, what I saw almost made me smile.

The Visu was trying unsuccessfully to shoo three foxes and two birds away from a plate of food. As he walked he was muttering things that sounded to me like yips and chirps but were probably in depth conversations with the animals. When he managed to sit back down he handed me the plate of food that consisted of fruit, a few vegetables and some eggs. "Sorry, it's kind of a vegetarian house here." I nodded, it made sense.

Looking back up at him I decided that he was a better chance then any and since I was injured it wasn't like I had much of a choice. "Um sir," I paused when he seemed to jump at being called sir. Shaking his head he said "Forget the sir, makes me feel old. Just call me…." His head seemed to tilt to look at one of the foxes before turning back to me and saying "Call me Toshi."

I gave a small nod and was about to speak again when I felt something claw at my leg. Looking down I came face to face with a big eyed fox, I froze as memories of Naruto came pouring back. My heart started beating faster, Naruto was probably even further away now that I was injured and behind schedule. Not wasting anymore time but being careful to not sound too desperate I said "I'm looking for someone, for a mission and I don't have much time left, I could use your assistance now that I'm injured."

Naruto's POV

I felt my heart drop, he was doing missions already….I guess he really didn't care for me. I felt Kyuubi start to take control but I shrugged him off telling him I'd be fine. Concentrating back on Sasuke, I gave a small sigh that was barely audible. I couldn't not help him, looking up I said "Tell me about them, if they have travelled through my forest I will be able to assist you." The look of appreciation that shone form his eyes made my heart warm and body tingle.

"He's my age, a ninja; he disappeared last night after leaving the Konoha gates from what we know he's travelling alone but that might have changed." Looking up he continued but I didn't hear what he said. The only thing I was focused on was that the person he was looking for was me. I couldn't move I was frozen in indecision. There were so many things I could say, so many things I could do…I could even show him it was me. Mentally shaking my head I reprimanded myself, Sasuke was doing a mission for the Hokage, he was not looking for me.

Locking eyes with Sasuke I waited for him to stop when he did I went to open my mouth to answer but Kyuubi got there first by saying "I may know of where the person is you seek but why do you search for them? I will not give answers without hearing good reasons to give them. If your answer is worthy, I will reveal his location, this I promise." Sometimes I really wanted to kill that fox.

* * *

**AN:** HOLY CRAP! That chap was long!!! But that's a good thing ne? Anyways whatcha think? I didn't kill Sasuke, see I'm not that evil!! Still I kinda left a cliffhanger, so I'm maybe a little evil…..still I'll try and update it soon so it won't be too bad. Anyways I hope you liked the chap and please R&R it would make me unbelievable happy!! Thanks for reading!

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	13. Can’t Stop What I’m Hearing Within

**Disclaimer:** 'sigh' don't own them never have, never will so yeah 'sighs again' well you might as well read on while I go cry in the corner. 'Heads for the corner'

**AN:** OMG I haven't updated in like ages!! I'm sooooo sorry but I have been extremely busy with school so I haven't had the time to update anything!! I'm actually suppose to be doing homework at the moment….but I decided I owed it to the readers….and I really needed my booster shot of yaoi. Anyways I hope you will like chapter 13! Oh and this chap is dedicated to Captain Cheese for reading/reviewin both this story and my HPDM one, thanks a bunch! Oh and Sasuke may be a little OOC but that's cause he's kinda emotional and well yeah.

_Naruto talking to Kyubbi_

**Kyubbi Talking **

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Can't Stop What I'm Hearing Within

Naruto's POV

My eyes widened form behind my mask. I sat stunned, unable to move, when I felt Kyuubi give me back primary control I practically screamed _What the hell were you thinking!!???_ I felt him smirk. **Only that you want him and I'm fucking sick of you acting like the dobe he calls you. Now shut up and hear his response. **My eyes widened even further and my heart started beating faster.

Focusing on Sasuke the first thing I noticed was his glare, directed full force at me. I had the impression that had he not been so drained his Sharingan would have activated. As he kept his glare firmly on me I started to get slightly impatient. My heart was still frantically beating from excitement and nervousness but curiosity over Sasuke's response was winning.

I never new what he thought of me, especially after that night. I smiled slightly, despite the circumstances it had been the best night of my life, being so close to him….almost having the feeling of love present. Mental shaking the memories off I said in Kyuubi and mines mixed voice "Glaring won't help you, if my assistance is what you want then it comes with a price, at the moment it is more information."

Sasuke went to sit up probably to try and look more threatening but as soon as he moved a wince escaped his lips. Sighing I moved closer to him and with a few hand symbols healed him further, so he would hopefully be in less pain. When I was done I said "Now Sasuke-San…" I paused, wondering if he'd be okay with me calling him that. He didn't seem bothered so I continued.

"You need to rest; you are in no shape to give threats or in my opinion talk." He looked ready to protest but I spoke first. "But I shall let you do most things just don't go overboard, besides I can't keep using all my chakra to heal you, I have other things it's needed for." He nodded, staying silent. Pointing at the food he hadn't touched I said "You should eat; you'd be surprised how much it will make you feel better."

Shikamaru's POV

I wasn't sure what was worse, sitting here doing nothing or going back to Konoha saying we weren't going to search for Naruto. As my eyes wondered over the group I knew what there opinions were. Gaara was sitting at the base of a tree casually manipulating his sand; he was fine waiting, after all he did suggest it.

Moving my eyes to Neji who was pacing around the camp I gave a small smile; he wanted to go find Naruto, no two ways about it. I was still staring at Neji when I felt a hand gently touch my shoulder. Turning I gave a small smile as I looked into the face of Shino. "Are you alright….you seem troubled." He asked before sitting down beside me.

I shrugged "I'm fine….just conflicted regarding the situation." He nodded. "You aren't sure what you should be doing, am I right?" I nodded before leaning against him. "Yeah….what do you think we should be doing?" I felt him sigh "In all honesty, I have no idea. But when it comes to Naruto…I trust Gaara, he knows Naruto, so we might as well do as he suggests."

I didn't answer just closed my eyes, and relaxed against him. His arms soon encircled me, and I instantly felt a little better, maybe things would go well for Naruto and the Uchiha…..one could only hope.

Naruto's POV

I left Sasuke in the room while he finished the food, Toshi and Haku stayed to observe him Akane however followed me. When I reached the kitchen I turned around to look at her, she was glaring. Rolling my eyes I said "Cut it out, last time I checked you weren't cupid." She gave a small yip of displeasure but otherwise stayed silent.

Grabbing some herbs from various cupboards I started to make a paste that would help heal his wounds. While I worked I tried to ignore the constant lecture Akane was giving me on not acting on my feelings. When she stopped for breath asked "You done? Because I am" And with that I picked up the bowl full of paste and a cloth before heading back into the room Sasuke was in.

When I reached it I almost laughed, Sasuke was warily watching Haku and Toshi who were sniffing both him and his half eaten plate. Walking over to him I said "They won't harm you if that's what you're worried about. You're the first human they've meet….well besides me so there naturally curious, that and you have food."

His eyes flicked to me before focusing back on the foxes. "Can I feed them?" I blinked, of all the things I had thought he would say, that hadn't been one of them. Slowly nodding I said "Sure, but if you feed one they'll all expect some." He gave the equivalent of a shrug before grabbing a piece of apple. He held it out towards Haku who hesitantly walked closer to him.

After a few seconds of sniffing both the fruit and Sasuke Haku grabbed the fruit with his teeth and proceeded to quickly eat it. Sasuke gave a small smirk before grabbing some more apple. He went to give it to Haku but Akane jumped over her brother to grab the fruit from his hand. He blinked stunned making me chuckle.

Shaking his head he grabbed a bean and went to eat it but was stopped when Toshi jumped on him and grabbed the bean from his hand. "What the?" He asked making me laugh harder "You gotta be quick around here." He gave a small chuckle. "So what are there names?"

Sasuke's POV

I kept my eyes watchful of the foxes movements as I asked the question. I usually wasn't very friendly towards animals, but they reminded me so much of Naruto that I couldn't help but want to pet them. I mentally scowled, I was going soft. The Visu…or Toshi as he asked me to call him spoke shaking me from my thoughts.

"Well the one that just grabbed the bean from you is called Toshi." I raised an eyebrow and looked at him, I couldn't see it but I had the impression he was smirking. "Visu's never give there real names, in fact you are lucky to no what I look like." I blinked, he was right, in ever thing I've ever heard about Visu's no one ever saw them, little alone had conversations with them.

I went to speak but was stopped when I felt something wet rub against my hand. Looking down I saw one of the foxes, the one that had jumped over the other two foxes to grab the piece of apple from my hand was nuzzling me. Cautiously I started scratching her behind the ear; hoping foxes were similar to cats when being petted.

It started to mewl, so I guess I was doing something right. Looking back at the Visu I asked "What about this one?" His immediate response was "Akane, the only girl and the other is Haku." My heart constricted violently at Haku's name as images of Naruto flashed through my mind. I managed to force most of them down but the pain still stung clear in my heart.

Looking up at the man who had saved my life, healed me, feed me and was even willing to help me I felt a wave of gratitude towards him, I was about to thank him when my eyes fell on the bowl in his hands. Curious I asked "What's in the bowl?" He looked down at it "Oh, it's a salve to help heal your wounds; I forgot I still had it." He gave a small chuckle.

I felt the urge to roll my eyes but didn't, this man was interesting. As soon as the thought passed through my head I paused. This guy, he was able to get under my emotional barrier…..only one other person, excluding my brother had been able to do that. Shaking off the thought I simply said "Shouldn't you put it on then, I don't think I'll be able to do it myself?" This also caused me to pause, why was showing weakness to him not worrying me?

Naruto's POV

I froze, shit….I would have to put it on…which meant, Sasuke without a shirt. Shit. I heard a chuckle in my mind. **What's wrong, you've seen him shirtless before….and in much more pleasurable situations.** I felt myself blush and was thankful I was wearing a mask. _Thanks you just had to make me remember that._ **Of course.** I mentally groaned. _You're not helping._

Giving a small albeit hesitant nod I moved over to him. Placing the bowl on the bed I went to remove his shirt but faltered when I heard Toshi mumble 'so he's going to sleep with the Raven when he's injured, my, my, my, what a sex drive' Turning I glared a Toshi and hissed out 'You know that's not what I'm doing, now get out of here, before I throwing something at you.'

He flicked up his tail indigently before walking away, followed by Haku and Akane, the last thing I heard him mumble was 'Sure, your not, that's why you're sending us away' I growled but he was already out of earshot. _That damn fox is as bad as Kakashi and Jiraiya stuck together._ Kyuubi laughed but didn't reply. "What was that about?"

Turning back to Sasuke I noticed his curious gaze. "Don't worry Toshi was just being annoying." He gave me a weird look but otherwise didn't react. Turning back to the task at hand I carefully pulled off his shirt before throwing it next to us on the bed. Grabbing the bowl I tried not to gaze at his chest for fear of either getting a slight problem or causing Sasuke's to start to watch me.

When I felt that my emotions and feelings were at bay I turned to face him and mentally swore. He was looking at me curiously and when Sasuke was curious who usually got his answer. Deciding to intercept him I asked while started to apply the salve "So this person you're looking for, may I have some details on why you are searching for him now?"

Sasuke's POV

When the salve touched my body I flinched, it was cold. After a few seconds I got used to the temperature and focused back on the person applying it. He was very focused on it, almost as if he was worried about something. I shrugged it off as worrying he might hurt me and decided to answer his question.

"I'm….searching for him because of a mission." He nodded waiting for more. "It has been given to me by the Hokage….but I also am looking for him fore….personal reasons." He paused for a second before continuing to coat me with the paste. "What are the personal reasons?" My instant reaction was to glare and give a biting retort but I held it back.

"We have a…..history together and I need to tell him about something regarding an event that happened before he left." Removing his hand from my chest he wiped it on a cloth before saying "And this event? This thing you wish to tell him?" By the time he had finished speaking my eyes were focused on the paste covering my chest. It was being absorbed into my skin so very little was left.

A small cough made me look up into his mask. He tilted his head slightly to the side in question, and for a spilt second I felt like I was looking at Naruto, but it was quickly gone. Sighing almost inaudibly I new what I had to do, I would not lose Naruto just because I was nervous, or embarrassed. I mentally scowled, since when had I ever been afraid of anything, this was not how a Uchiha acted!

Looking up into his face I said "What I need to tell him is what he never let me say. I need to tell him that he needs to come back to Konoha and that I…." but before I could finish three red blurs jumped onto the bed and pounced on the Visu making him fall off the bed. I blinked unsure what to do. A few seconds later three foxes ran towards the door, carrying between them the Visu's mask.

* * *

**AN:** Ohhhh cliffy! What will happen? Will Naruto let Sasuke see him? What was Sasuke going to say when our dear foxes interrupted? How will Sasuke react if he finds out its little Naru-Chan? All these and more will be answered in the next exiting chapter!!!! Well whatcha think? I'm extremely sorry for the wait…and the length but I'm afraid it couldn't be helped! And well yeah, I would be ever so grateful if you reviewed! And I'll try and update real soon! Thanks for reading, I love you all!

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	14. What True Care And Truth Brings

**Disclaimer:** Saying I own them is about as truthful as saying that pigs are flying threw the air ever Sunday singing Christmas carols.

**AN:** Hello all I hope your enjoying my fic as usual! I'm very sorry for the extremely long wait but I've had sooooo much school work for the end of term plus my com got sick and hasn't let me on for almost 2 weeks **T.T** I also almost failed my science test 'sweatdrop' Anyways this is probably the third last chapter…. gasp I no, it's almost over….and the next chapter might even be the final one! I'm almost finished a story isn't that amazing yet sad? Well don't fret, I plan on starting a new Naruto fic (SasuNaruSasu of course) after I'm done, so if you like my writing you might want to look out for that :D Thanks for getting this far! I adore you all!

_Naruto talking to Kyubbi_

**Kyubbi Talking **

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

What True Care And Truth Brings

Sasuke's POV

I was stunned and also annoyed. I had just managed to pluck up the courage to tell a random stranger I was fucking in love with the dobe and what happens a bunch of foxes interrupt by taking…..My eyed widened. He was without his mask…I could see the Visu's face….all I needed to do was lean forward a little.

I started to lean forward but stopped…this man was very secretive…would it be wrong for me to look? Not to mention the fact that the Visu was known to be powerful….if not wrong it could be fatal especially in my weakened position. Unsure what to do I stayed still. After a few moments of silence I decided to say something "Are you alright?"

Gaara's POV

I stood with my arms crossed watching a river. There was nothing really exiting about the river but it was calming. I could just let my thoughts focus on the movement of the water as well as the occasional floating twig or leaf…it got my mind off Naruto.

I knew I was somewhat responsible. I had known he was depressed, upset, fuck I knew he was love sick, but I saw his smiles…his happy demeanour and I thought that he was dealing. I clenched my fists in anger and felt my sand stir inside the gourd. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath to calm myself.

Turning around I walked back to the group who were silently sitting in the clearing lost in there own thoughts. I didn't have to think twice. "Get up, we're following the Uchiha's tracks…or at the very least we're going to go looking for bandits we can beat the shit out of." I thought they might object to the bandit beating but they only seemed further fuelled. Standing up they grabbed there stuff and stood in front of me waiting for an order. I smirked, we'd find the two of them yet….and if they were still dancing around there feelings I'd lock them in a fucking room together until they sorted it out.

Naruto's POV

_Oh Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! They took my mask…what am I going to do…he's going to see it's me…..then…then beat the shit out of me…Fuck!_ **GOD DAMMIT** **FUCKIN CALM DOWN NARUTO!!!!!!!** Kyuubi yelled through my head breaking me from my mantra. **Yeah they took your mask and that sucks but panicking will not help you…just act calm…like even though you didn't want it to happen you can still deal with it.**

Nodding I took a deep breath my gaze still focused on the ceiling. "Are you alright?" Sasuke asked. Turning to the bed I noticed that he wasn't looking at me…obviously giving me privacy. A small smile formed on my lips…he always found new ways for me to love him more. Sighing I decided to take the advice of four foxes and accept my fate.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sitting up slowly I let my eyes catch Sasuke showing him my face. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, under any other circumstance I would have laughed, but I was too petrified of how Sasuke would react so instead I stood up and quietly dusted myself off before turning to the door where three happy tail wagging foxes stood. "But those three won't be."

They all looked at each other before dropping the mask and running out of the room. I took a step to follow them when I felt a hand grab my wrist followed by a wince. I froze before slowly turning around to look into Sasuke's confused eyes. "Naruto?" He asked disbelievingly.

Sasuke's POV

I couldn't believe it, it felt surreal. The Visu was Naruto….he was here. He went to move and without thinking I reached out and grabbed his wrist hissing as pain shot through me. The pain died almost instantly letting me focus on the wrist I was still holding. I couldn't believe it, looking up into lilac eyes I felt myself grow even more confused…he looked so similar but so different. "Naruto?" Was it really you?

He seemed wary when he looked at me. Slowly he nodded an affirmative and then right before my eyes his eyes turned back to sky blue if not a little purple and his hair turned blonde again apart from a few red streaks here and there. I felt a wave of relief rush through me and without giving myself a chance to rethink it I pulled him to me and buried my face in his chest while wrapping my arms around his waist in a tight hug.

Naruto's POV

I froze in shock as Sasuke hugged me. I opened my mouth to try and speak but nothing came out. I tried two more times but when still nothing came out I simple stood silent. Not wanting to lose the small amount of affection being given I wrapped my arms around Sasuke's shoulders returning the hug. That turned out to be the wrong thing to do.

He pulled back from and let me go shaking off my arms. I gave him a questioning look but before I could speak a fist connected with my face sending me stumbling backwards a few steps. My hand flew up to my jaw and massaged it. I mentally sighed, I had expected as much…actually I had expected knives to play apart.

Turning back to Sasuke my eyes widened he was standing up, fists clenched and heading for me. A protest was on my lips but I bit it down, Sasuke wouldn't want to hear reason at the moment, especially from me. Staying silent and still I carefully watched him for any signs of stumbling. Even though he wasn't worrying about his well being didn't mean I wouldn't.

When he was centimetres away from my face he panted out "You fucking asshole, I hate you." My head fell down and I felt the first signs of tears in my eyes. It hurts so much, God, who cares about torture; physical pain was nothing compared to the emotional pain that could be inflicted from just three words said by him.

I saw a drop hit the floor and realised it was tears. Scrunching my eyes up willed the tears to leave my eyes, thankful or the practise I had required as a child I felt my tears stop, I couldn't hide the fact that I had cried but at least I could stop it. Looking back up at him I looked over his head so I couldn't see his eyes and willing my voice not to tremble I said "Then leave, I won't come back with you. So just leave." I turned to walk away again but he grabbed me this time with both hands before turning me around.

I was startled and went to protest but I was stopped and my thoughts died as his lips descended on mine. My eyes widened and I was helpless to stop him as he pushed up against a wall. Pressing his lips harder and hungry he pushed my lips open with his tongue, forcefully exploring my mouth, mapping every inch out with his tongue. I just stood there not moving to stunned, hell to confused to do anything.

Pulling back he leaned his head on my shoulder while he caught his breath, when he was breathing normally he whispered out "I hate you for what you did to me, leaving me, loving me, confusing me, just being you…..but if I hate you so much then why do I love you to?"

Neji's POV

This was ridiculous…it was beyond that it was insane. How could two people disappear in the middle of a forest, leaving no evidence that they had ever been there behind. Apparently the others agreed "This is insane, where the fuck are they?" Shikamaru asked making me blink and turn to look at him. He ignored my shocked look and just kept pacing. "We have sent out our senses to cover the entire forest to find what? Nothing! It's not possible, they couldn't have left the forest already therefore they should be perceptible!"

I was about to agree and join in on the rant hoping it would help dissipate the tension in my muscles but Shino spoke first. "They are still in the forest of that I am positive." Turning to him I gave a sceptical look and asked more harshly then intended "Then where are they?" He shrugged ignoring my tone "My guess? I'd say they're with the Visu. That's the only explanation I can think of."

Gaara snorted before saying "Visu? Pure myth." Shino shook his head. "No he is real, I have seen him." I snapped my attention to him. "You've seen him…how? When? No one ever has before." Again he shook his head. "Many have seen him over the centauries, but merely don't tell anyone, he likes his privacy and keeping an aura of mystery. The only reason I saw him was because of the connection he has with animals and therefore my bugs."

I blinked; great leave it to Naruto to find a way to complicate things…hell leave it to him to befriend a mystical person who likes solitude. "Great, this just makes everything all the more easier." Shino just shrugged again making my eye twitch slightly. "It's either that or they're lying on the ground dead." Shikamaru stated emotionlessly.

I shivered slightly before muttering "Don't say shit like that." He looked at me with understanding eyes before jumping up into a tree and starting the search again. None of us would say it but we all knew that either way the search would be futile.

Sasuke's POV

I felt him take a sharp intake of breath after I'd finished but he still didn't move. Lifting my head I looked into his wide and hopeful eyes and gave him a small tender smile. His returned smile made my heart swell and my body tingle. A whispered 'Sasuke' came from his mouth before he pulled our lips together in tender kiss that soon turned desperate as every emotion that had gone through us over the last 24 hours was poured into it.

A tongue flicked across my lips and I eagerly opened my mouth to let it in. Smirking into the kiss I started a battle with his exploring organ smirk widening at every moan and mewl he made. I could feel my body heating up from the inside out with every moan Naruto pulled from me.

I was drowning in the scent and taste of Naruto but I was sharply brought out of it when pain shot up my arm breaking away from the kiss I hissed in pain. Naruto's eyes widened. "Shit Sasuke I'm sorry." I ignored his apology preferring to glare at my chest. I heard a small almost insane chuckle come from Naruto making my head snap up to look at him.

My first instinct was take a huge step back, however that wasn't possible because sometime during the kiss Naruto had snaked his arm around my waist. The person who I was looking at the moment at did not resemble the blonde. He had ridged red hair with black twists through out that was sticking up; his eyes were a blood red that was darker then my Sharingan and his whole demeanour screamed sadistic, perverted and mysterious all rolled into one.

Glaring I asked "Who are you?" He smirked. "Tsk, Tsk you've met me remember, I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune." My eyes widened before narrowing "What have you done with Naruto." It rolled its eyes before saying "Hush, hush your mate is fine and I'm not hear to harm you…in fact I'm here to heal you." It gained a perverted smirk and continued "And then you can do all matter of naughty things...just like last time."

I felt a blush start to from but I clamped it down and continued my glare. It just laughed before lifting me easily off the ground and walking over to the bed. Placing me on the bed it then proceeded to put its hands on my chest and muter words in some language I couldn't understand.

Blinking I looked down at its hands; its nails were long at least 5 centimetres and were blood red to match its eyes. After a few seconds red chakra surrounded me, a slight burning sensation covered my chest but after a few moments it was gone. I opened my eyes, not even realising I had closed them. I meet the red eyes of the Kyuubi and he seemed to be studying me.

After a few minutes he gave a wide grin and purred out "Have fun Kit….don't ride Naruto to hard." Before I could react the red eyes had faded back to blue as well as the rest of Kyuubi's appearance when in Naruto's body. Naruto blinked a few times before focusing on me. "Did he heal you?" Looking down a t my chest I tried some experimental movements, nothing hurt. Looking back at Naruto I smirked "Yeah…."

Pulling him down I kissed him on the neck causing a small whimper to come from him "We have some unfinished business." He shivered and just when I was about to kiss him again he grabbed my arms and put them above my head before straddling me rubbing our erections together causing me to moan loudly. Looking into his mischievous face the full impact of our positions hit me. Leaning down he whispered in a seductive voice "The fox wants to play games with the raven….all kinds of fun games"

* * *

**AN:** Hehehehe I left you without a lemon…aren't I mean? Well don't worry that will be next chapter, so you have something to look forward to ne? Anyway's what do you think? Sooo sorry about the lack in update but i told u why above and yeah hopefully this makes up for it ne? Well anyways please R&R I'd be ever so grateful….i can't believe im almost 350 its like wow! Anyways again Honto ni gomen ne (I'm really sorry/ please forgive me in Japanese) for the wait. Well uhhh yeah toodles

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	15. The Power Of Suggestion

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing….if I did I would be out of film VERY quickly…still anyways I own nothing.

**Warning:** MAJOR BOYxBOY SASUNARU (and a little NaruSasu) THIS CHAP!! So yeah it's basically wild hot sex and if you no like that…then you no read. ( u no I think this lemon is a HELL of a lot better then my last one….but meh I'll let yo be the judge.)

**AN:** Hello everyone, I hope you still enjoying this story!! Hehehe well as the warning states we have 'gasp' LEMON!!!! Well I hope you all enjoy it. Also how sad…but this is the second last chapter of this story…..I no only next chapter to go, I'm going to miss it when it's gone……but don't worry if you like my writing then watch out cause I have a lot of fic ideas and plan on putting up a new SasuNaru one soon after this one is finished. It will be called 'The Flavour Of Love' Which will be Sasuke trying to make Naruto notice/love him by doing all his favourite things….'evil smirk' it will be very funny…especially some of things I plan to make him do……well anyway's u'll have that to look forward to. Well I won't keep you any longer so Toodles….oh and this chapter is dedicated to both Naru-Kyou and FFirst2L, thanks for dealing with me and for pestering me to get this done. You guys rock!! Well anyways onward noble readers!! Toodles

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

The Power Of Suggestion

Naruto's POV

Running my tongue over the shell of his ear I pulled back to look into his face. His eyes were filled with both desire and surprise causing me to smirk. Leaning down I caught his lips in a kiss. I didn't even have to ask permission his mouth immediately opened excepting me in. As our tongues duelled I made sure to move my hands down slightly so they were holding him just below the wrists. After a few moments I pulled back slightly nibbling on his bottom lip before sucking on it gently.

When I pulled back fully his lips were red and bruised causing me to grin. My eyes flicked to his arms, my grin widening as I let them go, bringing my hands down to his chest, running one hand up and down the centre of his chest I spoke. "Will the raven play with me?" He smirked before trying to sit up before realising he couldn't. His eyes narrowed. "Naruto." He said almost threateningly. I simple smiled leaning down and kissing him lightly. Pulling back I got off him admiring his beauty as he laid helpless on the bed, both his arms and legs tied to the bed posts, free for my teasing.

I gave a playful smirk and purred out "All tied up and nowhere to go? I can make your stay worth well." Ever so slowly I moved my hands up my body; never take my eyes from Sasuke's. Running them over my clothes I ever so slowly started undoing the buttons of my vest. Shrugging it off I let it fall to the ground before moving my hands across my shirt covered stomach. Grabbing the materials edges I ran my eyes lazily over Sasuke's body before moving back to his face. His eyes were filled with desire and I felt a spark of pride, knowing it was all for me.

Lifting up my shirt I pulled it off inch by inch, feeling his eyes burning through me as I did. When the shirt covered my face I lazily pulled it off before throwing it to the corner of the room a sultry smirk forming on my face as I noticed him trying to escape from his binds. Walking over to him I ghosted my fingertips over his stomach making him gasp and shudder much to my delight. Moving my hand slowly up his chest I felt Goosebumps appear on his skin. Continuing my journey I made it to his nipples lightly touching both of them watching them harden under my feather like touch.

He shuddered causing me to smile. Removing my hand I climbed onto the bed, making sure no part of our bodies touched. When he turned his head to look at me I chuckled. He was glaring at me. Leaning down I grazed my teeth over his collarbone before biting down, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to leave teeth marks. He hissed but it soon turned to a moan as I let my tongue roll over the mark. As I started to leave a hicky I placed my left hand on his stomach drawing swirl like patterns as I moved towards his nipples.

When I was pleased with my work on his collar I moved up to his neck, never stopping the teasing touches to his chest. Continuing I let my hand lightly rub his nipple causing him to hiss loudly before soon turning it into a moan as I lightly pinched it. Tugging at his earlobe slightly with my teeth I then whispered. "I take it you like?" I pinched his nipple again, but when I didn't hear a moan I pulled away to look up at his face.

His eyes were closed tightly and his face flushed, but what caught my attention was the teeth biting his lip to stop him from releasing any sound. I pouted slightly before getting an idea. Moving away from his neck I positioned myself over him before leaning my head down to catch one of his pebbled nipples in my mouth.

Sasuke's POV

I was biting my lip so hard I was surprised there wasn't blood. When I felt Naruto pull back I tried to steady my breathing enough to be able to say something other then a moan. I was almost ready to speak when my eyes flew open, my back arching as I felt his tongue swirl around my already aching nipples. I moaned loudly, not having enough time to stop it. I felt him smile against my chest in response. As his tongue continued it's teasing, I tried to hold in my moans but when his hands started teasing my sides a small whimper managed to escape.

A few seconds later the warmth on my nipple disappeared causing me to whimper but it soon turned to a groan as he soon covered the other one with his mouth his tongue going back to its teasing work. After what felt like a century he pulled back making me gasp. I felt something touch my cheek and my eyes slowly opened. His hand was lightly stroking my face and he was smiling. "You're so gorgeous like that, all vulnerable and horny." I gave a small glare making him laugh. "Oh come on, you know you love it."

I didn't answer him simple kept up my glare. "Naruto, untie me." I was pleased that my voice wasn't breathless. He stopped stroking me and waggled a finger at me. "Nuh uh, not yet, there's still one more thing I get to play with." When he finished his eyes moved down my body until he was staring at my still clothed but prominent erection. My eyes widened but before I could say anything he was standing up leaning against the end of the bed a wicked smirk on his face. Pulling out a dagger he spun it on his finger before quickly and careful cut away my pants leaving me in my boxers.

I was about to growl at him for ripping my pants but his expression stopped me, he was looking at me with a look of hunger…and maybe a little evil mixed in there but I wasn't certain. Grabbing my torn pants he threw them to the corner of them room before levelling the dagger over my erection. I gulped slightly but before I could say anything he moved the dagger and then I felt cold air on my now free member causing me to shiver. Looking up into his face I saw him lock eyes with me before throwing the dagger backwards lodging it in the wall.

Slowly he went down on his knees, never breaking our contact. There was something so sexual about feeling helpless to stop him that I found myself getting harder. When he was on his knees he leaned over the bed his breath ghosting over me causing me to squirm as much as I could in my bindings. I briefly wondered how he knew what to do but the thought soon fled as I felt him place his hands on my hips right before worrying the tip with his tongue making my back arch up in pleasure.

Naruto's POV

I smiled as I felt him try and push further into my mouth, the bindings however made sure he didn't get far. Wanting to hear him moan I ran my tongue over the top of his shaft from the base to the tip he whimpered in response, I frowned slightly, I wanted to hear him moan. Ever so slowly I took a little of his erection in my mouth sucking it lightly, he made a choked sound but otherwise remained silent. Sucking a little harder I heard him bite back a moan.

Pulling back I waited for his eyes to open, when they did lust and annoyance was clear. Placing my hand around his member I saw his hands tighten and his teeth to clench. Glaring slightly I looked at him dead in the eyes. "Let me hear you." He gave me a small glare and went to open his mouth; taking the opportunity I gave his erection a light tug before running my finger over the tip. With nothing to hold his mouth shut he moaned slightly arching upwards. I smiled pumping him again this tim he was ready and held the moan in my hand stilled.

He mewled when my hand stopped causing my smile to turn into a smirk. "A word of the wise Sasuke, every time you hold in a moan I'll stop." He looked up at me with annoyed eyes but I kept my composure. After a few seconds he slumped a little before nodding. Smiling I purred out "You won't regret it." Before removing my hand and halfway taking in his shaft. I sucked questioningly earning a loud moan from him. Smiling I felt myself shiver at the sound, my own erection growing harder at the sound of his pleasure

Rolling my tongue around his erection I started moaning, knowing it would make him crazy with the feel of my vocal cords adding to the stimulation. I was right as he moaned out my name desperately while trying to move even under his bonds. Taking slight pity on him I deep throated him not stopping until he hit the back of my throat. Stifling my gage reflex, I took him in all the way to his black locks. I felt him shudder at the sensation and new he was close, pulling back until he was only half way in my mouth I sucked him hard and groaning my name he came in, spilling his seed in my mouth.

When he was spent swallowed all his seed before realising him from my mouth. Smirking lazily I got off my knees and stood up smiling at the fully spent look on his face. With a wave of my hands ropes disappeared, I needed him an acting participant in the next stage. Leaning down I quickly pulled off my pants until I was clad only in my boxers before crawling onto the bed and laying beside him my fingers playing with his hair. After a few moments he seemed to realise he was untied and he sat up on his elbows before looking at me a smirk on his face. "My turn dobe." He growled out before leaning down and connecting our lips in a heated kiss.

Sasuke's POV

Wrapping his arms around me neck he kissed me back with as much force. When my tongue swiped across his lips he immediately granted access letting me explore his mouth as I pleased, I could faintly taste myself mixed with his own taste. Pulling back he gave me a warm and lust filled smile that instantly had me hard again. Smirking I started to trail my hand down his chest in much the same matter he had but he stopped me. I looked at him curiously but he simply took my hand and moved it towards his mouth.

My eyes widened as he stopped with my hand in front of his lips. Ever so slowly he pulled my hand closer before sticking his tongue out to lick my fingers. Our eyes never left each other as he slowly took one finger in his mouth, licking it and sucking it before repeating the process with two more of my fingers. When he finally took them out my erection was throbbing again and I wanted nothing more then to be inside him. With a smirk he said "I'm waiting." That was all I needed. Flipping him into an easier position I ripped off his boxers before slowly entering one of fingers into him.

He winced slightly before letting out a small mewl. Stretching him slightly I soon added another finger, making a few scissor motions to stretch him. Slipping in my other finger I searched around before lightly touching his prostate making him yell out my name. I smirked and was about to touch it again when he kissed me making me freeze before focusing on the kiss. When he pulled back he looked me dead in the eye before saying. "I have Kyuubi, he'll heal me but I want you in me now. Prepared or not I want you to pound me into the bed." My mouth went dry and before I could even fully process the thought he was on his stomach and I was entering him gasping as the feeling of him surrounded me.

I was broken out of the haze of pleasure when I heard him wince. Using all my will power I stopped, looking at his face that was screwed shut with pain. I instantly regretted my action. "Don't stop." He said, with nothing else to do I did as he asked burying myself to the hilt in him. I moaned at the immense pleasure, wanting to move but knowing I couldn't without hurting him. Closing my eyes I waited until I was in control before opening them and asking. "Naruto…when you're ready." He nodded before taking a few slow breaths. After a minute or two he moved symbolising he was ready, happily obeying I pulled out before going back into him moaning at the feeling. I heard him moan out something the resembled my name making me go faster.

As the pressure built up and my speed increased I moved my hand down to pump Naruto's neglected erection. Panting Naruto moaned out "Errgh….Sasuke…I'm…gonna.." Speeding up I felt his walls close around me as he came in my hand screaming my name. The tightening of his muscles enough to topple me over the edge I came a few seconds later gasping his name as I did. Still tingling form the aftermath I used all my left over strength to pull out of him before collapsing on the bed next to him.

Naruto's POV

I laid gasping for air as Sasuke pulled out of me, collapsing next to me while trying to catch his breath. After a few moments I managed to bring my arms up and preform a jutsu that changed the bed and cleaned us before having my hands collapse back to my sides, my last few tendrils of energy spent. "You did a justu?" Sasuke's disbelieving voice asked. I gave a small tired small, not that he could see before saying. "Sometimes it pays to share a fox's chakra." He gave a small chuckle before wrapping his arm around my waist pulling me against his chest.

Turning around I snuggled into his chest. "Not going to leave this time?" He asked. Shaking my head I whispered out 'No.' I would have continued but a yawn broke from my mouth. I felt his chest shake with a chuckle. "Tired dobe." I nodded before saying "Don't call me that." His arm tightening around me he said "How about, koi then?" I couldn't keep the smile off my face. "That's fine….but you stole the nickname I had for you…hmm I know I'll call you teme-koi." I didn't have to see his face to know he was smirking. "Tch, whatever." Wrapping my arm around his waist I closed my eyes. "Night Sasu-koi." As darkness started to engulf me I heard the faint sound of Sasuke's voice before falling asleep, wrapped in the arms of my precious one.

Kyuubi's POV

I watched the two of them fall asleep from the back of Naruto's mind. I smiled slightly. Finally the brat had gotten past his idiocy and gotten his mate. It was about bloody time! I heard a few whispers and focusing my chakra I made an image of myself appear in the room.**1 **Looking around I smirked as I saw Haku, Akane and Toshi sneak into the room. Jumping on the bed they looked curiously at Naruto and Saduke before grabbing the blanket at the end of the bed and pulling it over them.

I laughed quietly, grateful no one could hear me in this form. When the two boys were covered the foxes all found places to sleep. Toshi slept at Naruto's feet, Akane behind Sasuke's back and Haku on the pillow between Sasuke and Naruto's heads. I shook my head slightly at the scene before walking closer to the bed. Moving Sasuke's bangs from his eyes I lightly whispered in his mind **2** "Look after him, he's worth it." Standing back my smirked turned to a small smile as I whispered into the two boys minds. "Goodnight my kits." Before fading back into Naruto's mind.

* * *

**AN:** WOOP!!! I finished it!!! Well whatcha think? Did you like the lemon? I think it's better then my first if I do say so myself. Well anyways I hope you enjoyed…..next chapter is the final one!! So hopefully all questions will be answered then….well anyways please R&R I'd be ever so grateful…..oh and also if u go to the first AN u'll gets some details on the SasuNaru fic I'll be writing after that sooo yeah, if you haven't read that note already then u might want to…well yeah.

**1** – Okay with my Kyuubi part of there merging is that when Naruto's asleep or unconscious Kyuubi can be come an apparition so as to watch over him and then wake him up if necessary…and yeah I hope that explains it.

**2** – Cause he's a sprit he can whisper in peoples minds when there asleep…you know if he puts chakra/enough will into it otherwise he's silent….sorta like in the six sense with what the ghosts can do.

Well I hope that answered everything…but if you have any questions/queries don't hesitate to ask….thanks for reading!! Oh please tell me how my lemon was….good, bad…sad? What I'd love to know so then I can improve etc….well thanks!! Toodles!!

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


	16. In The End It Doesn’t Even Matter

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…well okay so maybe I own something…but nothing like Sasuke, Naruto or the photos of there love making…'shifty eyes' no I wouldn't have photos of that at all……'starts running away as a horde of yaoi fanatics chase her'

**AN:** OMG….it's the last chapter 'cries' it's the end of an era ne? Well I hope you have enjoyed the story from beginning to end. I want to thank everyone who has ever reviewed my story, you have gotten me this far with your wonderful comments and for that you have my thanks! Oh and I'm SOOOOOO sorry for the long wait but I wanted this perfect…that and I as busy/sick and yeah. Well now without further ado I give you the final chapter, chapter 16. Oh and…if u like my writing I'm also posting with this chapter the new SasuNaru story I will soon start working on. Again thankyou…and enjoy! 'runs of stage as she is starting to get emotional'

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

* * *

Chapter 16 In The End It Doesn't Even Matter

Sasuke's POV

I felt something tickling my face lightly; scrunching my nose I waited for it to go away, when it didn't I slowly opened my eyes. I was met by orange fur that was practically in my mouth. Pulling my head back I got a better view of what now actually looked like one of the foxes. Turning its head from where it had been curled under its tail it turned to look at me with lazy eyes.

I blinked trying to remember which fox it was but not getting anywhere. Giving a small yawn it stood up and walked a few steps before flopping down and curling up next to my neck. Without moving me head I looked down at the ball of fluff a small smile played on my lips. Looking away from it I searched for Naruto when I saw him I almost laughed. He was sprawled on his back, one arm over his eyes the other hugging one of the foxes to his side, the final fox was curled on his stomach, breathing as he breathed.

"So cute" The whispered words escaped my lips as I looked at the scene. The fox curled at Naruto's side lifted its head, its face more alert then the one now sleeping at my neck. When it saw me awake it seem to smile, standing up it bounded over Naruto's arm running towards me, before I could react it was jumping on the other fox and licking my face.

Quickly grabbing the fox I pulled it away from my face. Sitting up I used my free hand to wipe away and slobber. I glared at the fox I was holding. It gave a small yip and wagged its busy tail. I was wondering what I would do to it in punishment when I heard a small growl. Looking down I saw the fox that had been at my neck, he seemed pissed. Gaining a small smirk I picked up the other fox and placed them both on the ground, where within seconds a small fight had begun.

Grinning I watched the battle a small chuckle would occasionally escape as at raged on. After a few minutes I felt something fluffy rest on my hand. Looking down I found the other fox watching the battle his head on my hand. Looking behind me I smiled to see Naruto still asleep. Looking back at the fox, I pulled my hand out from under it and instead started scratching its head, something I was rewarded with a purr for.

Looking back at the battling foxes I noticed something I hadn't before, one of the fighting foxes had much darker rimmed eyes then the others. Concentrating I noticed that the other fox's left ear had a small permanent slump to it. Looking at the one on the bed I picked him up and looked him over for something that made it stand out. I found it in its tail, it had a black tip where as the other's didn't. Putting it back down on the bed I turned back to the other foxes who had stopped fighting, the fox with the slumped ear lying on top of the other one, obviously the victor.

Smiling I went to grab them when I felt arms wrap around my waist. Turning my head around I gave a small smile as I looked into Naruto's face. Leaning down I placed a light kiss on his lips pulling back I whispered. "Morning." Giving a small yawn combined with a smile he leaned his head against my shoulder before saying. "Morning Sasu-Koi." Ruffling his hair lightly I gave him a warm smile.

Naruto's POV

My eyes scrunched up lightly as he ruffled my hair. When he removed his hand I caught his smile causing me to grin back as well. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when yipping commenced. Looking down I saw Akane and Toshi on the ground, they were both looking between me and the door, obviously wanting their breakfast. Pulling back from Sasuke I started crawling towards the edge of the bed when I felt hands run down my sides causing me to shiver.

Turning to look at Sasuke I saw him smirk as he looked over my body, it was only then that I realised we were both still naked. Giving him a small glare I spoke. "Sasuke, as much as I would love to pounce on you right now I have to take the foxes outside." With his hands still on my sides I was having a hard time not spinning around and kissing him. After a few moments he simple frowned and let me go. Continuing I crawled until I was at the edge of the bed, getting off I heading for my closet, to find something to change into.

As I walked across the room I could feel Sasuke's eyes on me, I was tempted to rock my hips but I didn't want him to jump me, I wouldn't resist if he did. When I reached my closet I opened it revealing a few racks of clothes as well as two sets of draws. Pulling out a long sleeved navy shirt, some light blue cargos and sushi boxers I threw them to Sasuke. He gave a grunt of acknowledgement before the rustling of fabric could be heard.

Grabbing a black fishnet shirt, black leather pants with chains, black fingerless gloves and black boxers I quickly started changing. When I was done I turned to look at a fully clothed Sasuke who was looking at my outfit with raised eyebrows. Smirking I spoke. "Gotta keep up appearances don't I?" He gave a 'hn' in reply making me roll my eyes. Walking up to him I let stopped inches away from his face. "You know you love it." I murmured before closing the distance between us and kissing him lightly on the lips.

He responded instantly, wrapping his arms around me and deepening the kiss. I smiled, my arms finding their way around his neck, he swiped his tongue across my bottom lip, I was about to grant him access when I felt a sharp pain in my foot. Pulling back I swore under my breath as I looked down at Toshi whose teeth were lightly imbedded in my left foot.

Glaring I shook my foot dislodging him. Observing it lightly I was annoyed to find Toshi had left indentation marks. Turning to look at the fox I saw the closest thing to a glare he could make on his face. Sighing in annoyance I unwrapped myself from Sasuke giving him an apologetic as I did. "I got to let them out; I can't disrupt the schedule this forest is use to." He gave me an unreadable look before nodding.

Smiling in thanks I went to move forward when a hand linked with my own. Looking at Sasuke I smiled before lightly pulling him with me as we walked towards the door, the foxes running around our feet. When we reached the doorway I bent down and grabbed the mask of the Visu. Sasuke looked at it. "You going to put it on?" He asked. I shook my head before throwing it onto the bed. "Nah, I'm only filling in."

Shikamaru's POV

Sighing I took my eyes away from Neji and Shino who were high up in the trees. Turning to Gaara I observed him. He was leaning against the tree, his arms crossed and eyes locked on Neji. Deciding to ask the question that had been on my mind all night I spoke. "You don't think we have a chance at finding them do you?" Gaara slowly turned his head to look at me. "No. They will be found when they want to be, no sooner."

I nodded slowly. "Where do you think they are then?" Before he could answer Shino and Neji dropped down into the clearing. Turning out attention to them I felt my eyes widen at the looks on their faces. "What is it?" Gaara asked. Neji answered. "Shino's bugs came back; they found a bunch of dead bodies and chakra residue." Gaara looked at me and with in an instant we were following the directions of Shino, heading for what would hopefully be a clue to their whereabouts.

Sasuke's POV

"What do you mean filling in? I thought you were…him!?" Naruto gave me a mischievous smirk, continuing to lead me through the hosue he spoke. "Well technically I am 'him'. The last one was maybe three hundred years old, but hadn't aged a day it's the gift and curse of a Visu." Pausing he opened the door that lead us outside.

I was taken aback slightly by the beauty, it was a clearing, surrounded by trees and flowers, with various animals moving throughout it. He smiled slightly as the foxes ran into the trees, disappearing from sight. Turning back to me he continued, his smile dying as he spoke. "He was….tired of his life; he had decided to give away his title. Isamu was his name." A smile broke out on his face. "He was such a kid at heart, you wouldn't believe he was three hundred and sixty five, even if he had looked it."

Walking further into the clearing he sat down under a tree, following close behind I joined him. "About four months ago I came to visit him. The look he gave me…..I'll never forget it. He looked so broken, so lost. He had been planning to for a year to give up his title. That was to be the day; I was there to make sure everything ran smoothly. He had found a boy to take his place, a real lover of animals, the perfect kid."

Pausing he looked at me with sad eyes. "The kid was our age, an orphan and was ready to give his life up to become a Visu but…when he was out looking after a wounded dear just outside the compound he was attacked and killed by bandits. Isamu couldn't stop it he was to far away; he told me what had happened. I knew he was ready to leave, that staying would kill a part of him. So I became the new Visu vessel, absorbed the knowledge of three thousand years but since this job is not meant for me. I need to find a new vessel and hand them the gift because before to long, I'll be consumed by it."

Again he stopped but this time continued with a question. "Do you know the story of the first Visu Sasuke?" Something in the air told me not to speak, so I simple shook my head. He gave a faint nod. "Well thousands of years ago there was a man, a woodsmen, someone who was consumed by greed, would chop down any tree, kill any animal if the price was right. His name was Visu and he was the forest's enemy. He had no chakra, was not a fighter but knew how to hold his own. Would slaughter his own wife if he like the benefits of the deed. It was his greed that sent him from his home. His family tried to stop him from destroying the forest but the damage was done and he left in a fit of anger." Naruto paused to take a breath, his eyes far away as if he was telling his own memory.

"He walked deep into the forest not stopping until he reached a small clearing. He sat there for only mere moments, he was ready to leave when he saw a fox, he didn't know why but he followed it, drawn to it. He was lead deeper into the trees until you could not see your own hand in front of you, yet somehow he knew where the fox was and was able to follow it. After much time he was lead into a moonlight clearing where a brook ran. Sitting beside it were two women, each with jet black hair and both wearing silk Kimono's. Walking over to them he sat down and listened as they told him of all the horrid things he had down in his life, each sin causing a web of chakra to be infused with his soul."

"When the women finally finished he was crying and his body was filled with the power of the damned. He was enslaved by them to watch over the forest he had happily chopped down, to protect the animals he had hunted and to help any human who need it when they entered his domain. In return his sins what be taken, his life increased and his home created. The women disappeared and in their place stood a small hut. As the years passed and his sins were repaid he noticed the world change, until it was unfit for the forest to be without a protector and so he was allowed to choose another. But he was warned; only someone of pure heart could take the title. If they were not pure they would be unable to take the role, they would need to pass on the gift, or die in the forest they had failed to watch over."

His eyes cleared as he finished the tale shaking his head he gave me a small smile. "Visu's have a lot more fine print then you'd think." I nodded slowly before speaking. "Naruto...what will happen to you?" He grinned. "That's easy; I'll pass on the job." I gave him a sceptical look trying to quell the panic beginning to form inside me. "But you just said if you don't pass it on you'll die." He shook his head, his usually demeanour coming back. "That's easy the Visu has helped a lot of people and has a lot of friends, so I'll just ask one of them to come and help me out. It's simple."

I gave him a sceptical look. "That will work?" He nodded before standing up and stretching. Following his example I stood up saying "Good, I don't want my dobe dying." He laughed before giving me a tender smile "It's nice to see you worry." I gave him a 'hn' in reply.

Looking around the clearing I couldn't help but notice all the places and enemy could hide, I instantly tensed, neither of us were armed. Turning to Naruto I asked. "How safe is this place?" Turning to me he blinked and gave me a confused look before clearing as realization hit. "Don't worry Sasuke, this place is completely protected, no one can get in or out without me okaying it." I gave a small nod and had just relaxed when a poof sound was heard to our left. "Honey I'm home." Turning to my left I found myself looking at a heavily armed and powerful ninja.

Neji's POV

Skidding to a stop at the edge of the clearing I grimaced as five bodies came into view. I didn't have to check for chakra signs to know they were dead, the way there body parts were positioned was evidence enough. I felt Gaara and Shikamaru catch up to Shino and myself. "Someone was pissed." Shino said blankly. I nodded before slowly stepping closer to the bodies.

When I reached the first one I looked at his ninja band. "Lightning." I called out before standing back up. Gaara moved into the centre of the clearing. "The tendrils of chakra aren't masked. Both Sasuke and Naruto were here….they must have left in a hurry to leave there tracks as perceptible as they have." Shikamaru gave Shino a worried look. "Do you know which way they went?" I asked . Closing his eyes Gaara concentrated further, after a few seconds he opened his eyes and pointed back the way we had come. "That way."

Naruto's POV

My eyes widened at the voice. Turning to the left I looked him up and down. He had changed since the last time I had seen him. His hair was long enough to be tied back in a ponytail; he had used what looked like bandages to do it. The right side of his fringe still covered half his face only letting one of his black eyeliner and eye shadow rimmed green eyes show. Continuing down his body I noticed he was wearing a black t-shirt that was clinging to his skin as well as black cargos.

Flicking my eyes to his wrists I wasn't sure whether I was thankfully or annoyed to see his metal braces were still covering them. Looking back up to his face I noticed his curious look at Sasuke. Ignoring it I spoke. "What are you doing here?" He turned to look at me his eyes laughing. "What not happy to see me Naruto-Kun…or is it Visu-San now?" My eyes narrowed. "Answer the damn question." He sighed. "Don't worry I'm not here on business. You can stop acting so agitated."

Letting the tension drop from my shoulders I let my hand rub my eyes. "So why are you hear then Katsu?" Giving a grim smile he spoke. "Heard about you getting the job, thought I'd come give you a hand." Removing my hand I went to speak but before I could Sasuke interrupted. "Who the fuck is this guy?"

Sasuke's POV

Who the hell was this guy? He appears out of nowhere and Naruto's all buddy, buddy with him? Walking over to Naruto I wrapped my arm around his waist, feeling automatically possessive when around this guy. Katsu raised his eyebrows at the gesture making me smirk. The guy laughed making my smirk falter. "So this is your boyfriend….fuck buddy what exactly?" He paused looking me up and down. "He's cute though I'll give you that…..reminds me off…." But he stopped before finishing the sentence making me both annoyed and curious.

Seeming to ignore what had just happened Naruto said "How do you plan to help me? You got a new vessel packed in you pocket?" He gave a small laugh. "No, Ayane's getting the guy he's about eighteen. Perfect for the job, got all the qualifications." I was starting to feel left out of the loop as the conversation continued. "You two found someone? Hard to imagine with the people you know." Katsu smirked. "But it can happen and it did, so stop being suspicious and take it for what it is. Good fortune."

I felt Naruto shake his head. "I make that decision when I meet the guy. When you going to bring him?" Katsu shrugged. "Whenever you want." Naruto nodded before turning to me. "How long do you want to stay here? Or do you want to go straight back….I really don't mind either way." I ran over all the possible situations in my head. "We have two weeks to find you before a new team is sent, so I'd say we could stay here a week." He smiled. "A week of sex, sun, no obligations and cuddling with your boyfriend? Now this is going to be fun!"

I smirked at his answer, Katsu gave a small laugh. "So one week then?" He asked. We both nodded he went to leave but stopped. "Hey, just thought I should mention you got four ninja's looking for ya." My eyebrows furrowed before realization struck. Shit, I had forgotten. "What? Who could be looking for us?" Naruto asked confused. "Gaara, Shikamaru, Shino and Neji all got the same mission as me." I answer for him. Turning to me with annoyed eyes he said "And you only tell me now?"

I went to reply but Katsu spoke. "I'm guessing this is a private argument so, I'm going to bail." I flicked my eyes to look at him, not really caring if he lived or died at the moment. "Bye." Naruto said absentmindedly to busy focused on glaring at me. From the corner of my eye I saw him start to preform a teleportation jutsu when he stopped "Hey duck's butt what's you name?" My eye twitched, turning to look at him I glared before saying "What make you think I would tell you?" He laughed a smirk playing on his lips. "Yep, definitely a Uchiha." He said before disappearing in a puff of smoke, making feel even more confused and annoyed about him.

Naruto's POV

When I felt Katsu leave my tension slowly started to drain away and with it my anger at Sasuke. Sighing I dropped down into a sitting position on the grass. "I hate him." I muttered. "I don't blame you." Sasuke muttered. Feeling him sit down next to me I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Him and Ayane….they're a good alliance…and even though the Visu isn't' suppose to hurt anybody…man I hate that guy."

I felt Sasuke's arm snake around my waist. "Why?" I shrugged. "I really don't know. I didn't mind him before I was the Visu, I'm guessing he did something to make Isamu hate him, but I'm not meant to be the Visu so I can't access his memoires, only a true Visu can get memories past the first." I felt Sasuke nod lightly. Sighing I lifted my head off Sasuke and stood up.

He gave me a confused look. "A Visu's work is never I done." Holding out my hand a pulled him up and into a hug. Leaning my head on his chest I whispered. "Can you take me far away, to place where I won't die, a place where life is cared for, and where in your arms I fly." I felt him stroking my hair lightly as he said "That's beautiful….how long have you been this good with words?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, forever I guess. I always loved reading and writing." I felt the movement on my head stop. Looking up I gave him a confused look. "Why didn't you ever show it?" Pulling back I looked at him and gave a sheepish smile. "I did once, but I was accused of lying, got in a lot of trouble so I just got use to not showing anyone." I shrugged. "I don't mind."

He nodded. "Still, I'd be interested to hear it." My face broke out into a grin. "You serious?" He nodded making my grin widen. Leaning up I kissed on the lips. Pulling back I continued. "Well when I get back I'll be glad to read you some, and then you can tell me about how wonderfully talented I am." He chuckled lightly. "Tch, yeah right dobe." Sobering he continued. "Where are you going?" Unwrapping myself from his arms I answered "I'm going to tell the others not to worry, and that they've got a week of relaxing to look forward to."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "And what am I suppose to do?" I shrugged. "Hang out with the foxes? Don't worry I'll be back soon. Love ya." Before he could respond I had teleported to where I had sensed their presence. Appearing in front of them I smiled and said happily. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Sasuke's POV

When Naruto disappeared I glared at the spot he had vacated. Turning I stalked back into the house hoping to find myself something to eat. Naruto was confusing me….but in a good way. He was intriguing, funny, smart and sexy and fuck I didn't want to let him go. Ever, I wanted to be by him ever second. Shaking my head I stopped the thoughts before they became an obsessive rant. Opening the door I headed to the kitchen hoping to be able to make something before Naruto got back.

Gaara's POV

We had been following the trail when all of a sudden a surge of chakra had formed and within seconds Naruto was standing right in front of us. My eyes widened and I stopped moving. "Hey guys, what's up?" His words snapped me out of my stupor. "Where the fuck have you been Uzumaki!!" Naruto blinked at my outburst. Looking me up and down his grin widened. "Haha, you got some didn't you?" Turning to look at Neji he said "He really need the stress relief, trust me."

"What the hell Naruto?" Turning to look at Shikamaru he smiled "Hey Shika, I didn't see you and Shino. Well anyways just to tell you all I'm fine, Sauske's fine and we'll becoming back to the village in a week's time…..so until then you got a week to relax. I meet you back here with Sasuke one week to this very second. Also I know this is rushed and you're probably confused but I have a boyfriend who I really don't want to leave alone for to long. So bye guys I'll see you later." Before any of us could respond he had teleported away again.

After a few seconds of stunned silence Neji asked "Did that just happen?" Turning to him I answered. "Apparently so." Neji nodded. "So now what do we do?" He shrugged not knowing what to say. "Tch. Life is too troublesome." Turning to Shikamaru I saw him lying underneath a tree and looking at the clouds. From the corner of my eye I saw Neji smile walking over to him I wrapped my arm around his waist and whispered into his ear "Why are you smiling." He shivered before saying. "Because even though things are weird, they're going to be okay." I just gave him a small smile in answer, there was nothing else to say.

Naruto's POV

Appearing in the clearing I felt around fro Sasuke's chakra. When I felt it in the kitchen I practically ran inside. Flinging the door open I stalked over to him. Sensing my presence he turned around, a small part of me giggled at the apron he was wearing the rest of me wanted to rip it off. Continuing I walked closer pushing him against the counter and hungrily kissed his lips. Muttering against them I said "You look so fucking hot in that apron. Remind me to buy one for our house cause when one of us come home from a mission it will be the perfect thing for bondage."

I felt him shiver at my words before flipping our positions. "Good idea Naru-Koi, only this time it's my turn, you had the fun last time only I'm going to be a bit more original." Smirking I kissed his neck and said "We've got a lifetime to be creative Sasuke, right now I just want us to be joined together body, heart and soul. I've had you twice that's one million to little." He smirked. "Let's start correcting that than shall we?" As he started licking my neck I moaned. Oh yes, this was the perfect way to spend the day….or more correctly eternity.

--Fin--

* * *

**AN: **OMFG 'hyperventilates' I can't believe I finished the story and that the chapter is 4453 thousand words!!!!! Still I hope it was worth the wait!! And yeah!!! Also read the above AN for details on the fic I'm posting with this!! An um yeah. I really just can't believe it's finally completed you know? I'm going to miss it. Still umm please R&R I'd love you forever and wow nearly 450 reviews….it's just wow. Still I thank you all for helping me get this far and…..i'm just at a loss for words. Anywyas I hope the ending was good and please check out my new SasuNaru fic Flavour Of Love but read the AN for the story, it's really important and yeah. GOODBYE!!!!!!!! 'starts to cry tears of both sadness and happiness'

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


End file.
